A Family of My Own
by JAZZIES-GIRL
Summary: “Wait, so you knew that Dumbledore had killed the Potters and you still didn’t know that I was Voldemort’s son?” Harry finds out that he has a family, well, a father anyway. Maybe HarryDraco later on...probably HarryDraco later on...Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1:My Son

A/N: Okay, I'm not sure how great this will be but I thought I'd give it a try. It's based off of what happened in my dream, and I know it's sad but most of my dreams revolve around the Harry Potter universe (which I sadly don't own, there's my disclaimer) so I don't even have to change the characters, but there are a few things that made absolutely no sense that I do have to change, such as lions driving taxi's…yeah, it's better not to ask. Well, here's the first chapter….all of the sudden, I'm really confused.

--

"Talking"

'Parseltongue'

Thinking

--

Voldemort's POV

--

"What did you say, My Lord?" Lucius asked me as I told him what Severus had informed me of merely minutes ago.

"Do you need a hearing check Lucius?" I hissed. "You heard what I said."

"My Lord," Severus interjected. "Please forgive him. I'm sure he's having a hard time believing that Harry is Griffith."

I took a deep breath and looked at two of only five of my followers that knew of my true nature. The other three being Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers.

Surprisingly, he had taken it very well from what Severus had told me. Apparently he had just stood there and soaked it all in before insulting our intelligence in a roundabout way.

"My Lord, I'm sorry." Lucius bowed at my feet. "Is there anything else that you wish to tell us?"

"He wishes to come join us here. Severus has informed me that he will get Griffith to the Hogwarts gates at midnight tomorrow.

"What shall we be calling the boy, if I may ask? Is he going to embrace his true name?" Lucius asked.

"No, he wishes to remain as Harry." I sighed. "If only Sarina could be found."

"We're still trying to find her My Lord. We haven't given up yet."

"Yet? Does that mean you're planning on giving up sometime?" I growled. "You two are dismissed. Remember, Severus, front gates at midnight tomorrow."

The next day I spent hours making sure that everything was set for his arrival that night. His bedroom was prepared and I made sure that the house elves knew that they had to take orders from him too. I told all the Death Eaters that either had just joined or I just couldn't stand that they were to turn themselves in to the Ministry.

"But why?" One of them asked. "What good will that do?"

I pulled out my wand and he started to cower before me. "Don't question me. This will all work out in our favor in the end." I didn't specify that our meant mine, Lucius', and Severus' favor. "Now get going." I cast Crucio on him and the other forty or so Death Eaters scrambled to obey my orders.

Night fell and I sat in front of the fireplace with Nagini curled up on my lap. 'Calm down Tom.' The snake hissed as I stroked her scales. 'Everything will be fine. You don't need to worry.'

'I know, my pet, but I will feel much better once my son is here with me.' I replied to my green familiar.

What seemed like an eternity later the clock chimed midnight. I pulled a long black cloak on and Apparated to the Hogwarts gates. I found Severus waiting there alone and saw red. "Where is my son?" I hissed in fury.

"I'm right here." A voice came out of nowhere. The air in front of me rippled for a second before my son's head appeared. "Can we just go? The sooner we get out of the old man's clutches the sooner I can relax."

A smile threatened to fall upon my lips. "Severus, you know where we're going. Go quickly so that you can get back without raising suspicion."

"Not needed. I told the old coot that I was called for a Death Eater meeting." I nodded and he disappeared. I swiped the air around me to make sure that he had taken my son before Disapparating myself. Right before I felt my body being pulled into a tube I heard a female voice call out.

"Severus, are you sure that no one followed you?" I asked when I collected myself.

"I made sure that all the teachers were asleep before leaving."

"I don't care about the professors!" I screamed, outraged. I took a deep breath and turned to Harry. "Did you tell any of your friends that you were leaving?"

He shook his head. "What would I tell them? That I, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was going to live with Voldemort because I was his long lost son? Yeah, they'd think I'd gone crazy." I wanted to trust them but there was a certain shadow in his emerald eyes that I didn't trust. "Unless…" His voice trailed off.

"Unless what, Harry?" Severus asked.

"Well, Hermione had been acting weird lately. With her actually being my friend I decided to drop a few hints to her yesterday. Perhaps she figured them out," he paused and looked me in the eye, "and wanted to come with."

I sighed and grabbed his arm gently before Apparating back to Hogwarts. There a young girl was sitting against the wall with her head in her hands.

"Hermione." The boy next to me whispered and ran forward to comfort her.

"Harry!" I heard the girl exclaim. "I thought I had lost you." She cried into his shoulder.

"No, you'll never lose me, Hermione. You're almost the only friend I have left, I'll do anything to keep you happy." He hugged her tight to him then released her and pulled her to her feet. "Will you come with me? We'll be safe with my father."

"Harry-" She started but he cut her off. "I'll explain it all when we get there, we've got to get moving." She nodded and grabbed his hand.

She looked towards me and lowered her head slightly. "Hello Lord Voldemort."

I walked over to the two and put a hand over theirs. When we had all regained our senses I dropped my head and turned back to Severus. "Let us go into my office and talk about what information you'll be giving the old crackpot of a wizard.

--

A/n: Sorry it's so short. I hope you liked it!! Next chapter should be up soon!!


	2. Chapter 2:I'm Griffith?

A/N: staring of into space Ha-ha, red butterflies…

A/N: staring of into space Ha-ha, red butterflies….sees audience Um, hi. Let's just pretend you didn't see any of that. Here's the next chapter!! Hope you like it!! **Disclaimer: Um, my names not JK Rowling, does that mean I don't own Harry Potter, it does, darn. **In case anyone was wondering, Harry is in his seventh year at Hogwarts.

--

"Talking"

'_Parseltongue'_

_Thinking_

--

Harry's POV

--

I paced the Gryffindor Common Room. I had known for a while that Dumbledore and most of the Order, including the Weasleys, had only been using me but to find out that I'm not actually a Potter, well, it's shocking news.

Severus had pulled me aside after Potions yesterday saying that he needed to speak with me. I had just been figuring he was going to take house points away and give me a detention for something insignificant that I had done during class that he didn't like. Instead he sat down on the edge of his desk and looked at me, _hard_.

"Um, sir?" I had finally asked, getting rather uncomfortable.

"Excuse me for my rudeness, Mr. Potter," the way he said my last name was different, almost like it didn't taste right in his mouth. "But I'm going to need a blood sample from you. There was a break-in last night and a few ingredients from my private stores were taken."

"I didn't take anything!" I yelled and shot up from my seat.

"Nonetheless, given your past," he sneered, "adventures, you are a key suspect." He pulled out his wand and looked expectantly at me. Since I knew that I hadn't done anything I held out my arm and winced slightly as he made a small cut. He sealed it up and held out the vial of the dark red liquid. "Thank you Mr. Potter. I will be assigning you a detention tomorrow, make no doubt of it."

I started to protest but the Potions professor went to his office and left me alone with three minutes to get up to Transfiguration. Skidding into the room two seconds before Professor McGonagall I took my seat between Hermione and Ron.

"What did Snape want mate?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

My blood started to boil and I just shook my head and mouthed that I'd tell him later before becoming immersed in the lesson.

That night I had told Ron that Snape had thought I snuck into his private stores. When he asked what he did to me I told him the truth, nothing.

It had been this morning that I awoken to Dobby standing over my bed. "Master Snape wants Harry Potter in the scary dungeons." The house-elf informed me.

When I got down there Snape had been in his office. "Ah, Mister Potter, come in. There is something that I wish to discuss with you."

"I know, you're giving me a detention." I sighed and turned around to leave again.

"No, something about your parents." I froze. "There's something you need to know about them but first I must tell you about Dumbledore and Voldemort."

"Y-you said his name." I was shocked. Snape had only ever referred to him as the Dark Lord.

"Yes, that's what you need to know. You see, Dumbledore was only ever jealous of his power. Usually a wizard only ever has Light magic, or Dark magic. However, there are a few powerful wizards and witches who are born with both and Tom Riddle was one of them. His wife was another." I opened my mouth to interrupt, shocked that Voldemort had a wife, but Snape held up a hand and I froze. "Usually when two of these few have children their children have both magics too.

"Dumbledore was nervous that with his wife and children by his side that Voldemort would convince everyone that Dark magic isn't evil, just different so he killed his wife, attempted to kill Voldemort, and took his twins away. Afterwards he made a fake prophecy that one of the fake Death Eaters who believed that Voldemort was all about purging Muggleborns from the wizarding world had overheard. Voldemort was convinced that you would be his downfall.

"Harry, you are Griffith. You have no idea how pleased Voldemort will be when I tell him that we've finally found you. "

"Wait, so you knew that Dumbledore had killed the Potters and you still didn't know that I was Voldemort's _son_?" It was so simple to figure out. "And do I have to be Griffith? Can't I still be Harry and Voldemort's son at the same time?"

"Well, it was more than that. You see, Lily and James had been leaning slightly away from Dumbledore. We had all figured that they had finally seen what he really was and were willing to join Voldemort." He paused and looked at me. "And I suppose we could still call you Harry, it is the name you grew up with for 16 and a half years."

I stood there in deep thought for a while. Maybe Voldemort really would want me when he found out. Maybe then I would actually have a family. Then a thought struck me. "So some people can only do Dark Magic?"

"No, anyone can do Dark Magic if they so desire but the spells would be weaker if said person has Light Magic. Being born with Light Magic only makes it your forte; it doesn't mean that that is all you can do."

On my walk back to the Gryffindor common room I spotted Hermione leaving the library with a large tome in her hands.

"Hey, Mione!" I caught up with her and she looked startled. She quickly shoved the book in her bag but I had already gotten a glimpse of the title. _The Art of Dark Magic._ I thought. _What would Hermione be doing with that book?_ I figured it was for extra credit or the essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts we had been assigned a few days ago.

When we got back to the common room I watched her for a while and noticed that as she read she didn't take any notes or look like she was studying the text, just reading.

For the rest of the day I tried to drop subtle hints that I was leaving the Light side and hoped that she would catch on. I underlined certain words in the notes I slid to her during History of Magic, asked her questions that had double meanings.

Potions came and once again Snape pulled me aside after class. "I informed Voldemort of who you are last night and told him that we would meet him at the gates at midnight tonight. You'll be with me under the pretenses of a detention. Make sure that you have all the things that are important to you. Don't worry about packing too many clothes, we'll have Bellatrix take you out shopping sometime this week." He whispered in what seemed like one breath. "Go now; don't be late for your next class."

That night I left the common room, telling Ron that I had a detention with Snape. He just nodded and told me that he'd probably be asleep when I got back.

I met Snape in his office with my invisibility cloak in hand. "What's that?" He asked when he noticed it.

"How do you think I've been sneaking around at night without anyone noticing?" I asked as I wrapped it around my body. He chuckled and led me to the Entrance Hall.

"Voldemort shouldn't be here for another half hour so you might want to put that on." He motioned towards the cloak I held in my hands. I nodded and slipped it around my shoulders before covering my head.

An hour later I was in Voldemort's hidden manor with Hermione by my side. "I hadn't expected an extra guest," he explained as he led us down a hallway. "So this room may not be up to your expectations but you may do whatever you like with it."

"Thank you." Hermione said opening the door we had stopped in front of. Inside the walls were a pale beige and there were several tall bookcases. On the large bed a cream silk blanket was laid out and several neutral colored pillows rested against the headboard. "It's perfect." She said, running her hands across the bookshelves as she walked the perimeter of the room.

"If these books don't satisfy your tastes there is a library downstairs. If you would like I shall have Severus show you the way tomorrow." The brown haired girl nodded. "Get a good nights sleep, breakfast shall be served tomorrow," he checked the clock that sat on Hermione's beside table. "Well, today, at seven. If you do not wish to arise that early then you can call one of the house-elves to make you breakfast."

"Thank you so much for your hospitality." She said and I could have sworn I saw the man next to me smile at her for a split second.

"Not a problem, Miss Granger. Now Harry, let's get you situated in your room, shall we?" He nodded once at Hermione then led me further down the hallway.

My room had dark blue walls and on the bed there was a gold silk blanket with royal blue lines forming brooms and snitches. Against the headboard were pillows blue or gold in color. Along the walls there were a few bookcases and all the titles had something to do with Quidditch, Dark Magic, Potions, or Light Magic. There was a door across from my bed that I could tell led to my own bathroom and next to the door there was a desk complete with plenty parchment and an assortment of quills.

I walked as if in a daze and sat down on my bed, still taking in the fabulous room. "Do you like it?" My father asked from the doorway.

"It's wonderful, thank you." I replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." The door closed and I spread myself out on the large bed.

I couldn't believe this was for real. I actually had a family that cared for me, given it was only a father that had hated me until he found out who I was, but he cared about me now. I could see it in his eyes. As I drifted off to sleep I couldn't help but wonder who my mother was.

--

A/n: Hope you liked it. Next chapter should be up soon!! I'm thinking of updating every Saturday and Tuesday…I don't know how long it will last, but I'm gonna try.


	3. Chapter 3:Goodnight Dad

A/N: Here's the third chapter and I have to thank all of my reviewers

A/N: Here's the third chapter and I have to thank all of my reviewers!! **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, you should all be glad.**

--

"Talking"

'_Parseltongue'_

_Thinking_

--

Voldemort's POV

--

Nagini curled around my arm as I stared at my ceiling. My son had finally been found. For the first time in almost seventeen years I felt as if there were hope. Now with Harry by my side it was time to wipe my image clean and keep only the supporters that I trusted. Even if that only meant Severus, Bellatrix, the Lestrange brothers, Lucius, and his family.

'_Tom, tomorrow will be a busy day. You should sleep.' _Nagini scolded me gently.

'_You are right my pet.'_ I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, and idea coming to mind as I slipped off into unconsciousness.

Morning came and I was the first one up. After making sure that the house-elves were working on breakfast I sat in my study and watched Nagini as she slithered across the floor to her favorite spot in front of the fireplace.

'_Tom, you are making me nervous. Must you stare at me so?'_

'_Sorry Nagini. What do you think of me getting Harry a snake? Nothing too big but not a measly garter snake. Maybe a hatchling of his own.'_

'_I don't know, perhaps you should ask him. He should be here in a moment or two.'_ I shook my head. I wanted it to be surprise.

A few seconds later there was a knock and Harry's head appeared in the doorway. "Sorry if I'm interrupting something. The house-elves wanted to let you know that breakfast was ready."

I nodded and walked around the desk. Nagini followed me out of the room as I walked side by side with my son. "Did you get a good night's sleep?" I asked hoping to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, the room is perfect, thank you." He said politely.

"No need to thank me." I looked at the thin young man and felt a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry." I said suddenly, surprising even myself.

He looked up at me, shocked. "Why?"

I almost had to laugh. Wasn't it obvious why I was apologizing? "For the numerous attempts at your life." I explained.

"Then I'm sorry too, I tried to kill you just as many times." He said, a small smile dancing across his features. Suddenly there was a very puzzled look in his green eyes that reminded me so much of his mother. "I just have to wonder, how did it take you so long to find me?"

I sighed. "Well, when you were sent to live with your Muggle relatives we were still thinking you were living with wizards. We had checked every Light wizard family in England but we still couldn't find you. Severus was the one that came up with the idea of testing you. Told me that his eyes reminded me of Riana, your mother, and your pale complexion reminded him of me. No matter how much you look like James Potter right now, with a little work and a bit of magic you'll look like a member of the family in no time."

We made it to the Dining Hall and Hermione was already there, deep in conversation with Lucius. "Harry!" She called when she saw us walk in. "You'll never believe some of the things Mr. Malfoy's been telling me."

He smiled and went to sit next to his best friend. Soon the two were lost in their own world and I sat down next to Lucius. "You know, it's a good thing that this girl came with. She's at the top of her class. Draco is always complaining about her. She could really be useful."

I nodded and smiled at the two teens. I could sense a bond between them. Not a romantic bond but one of strong friendship. I felt sorry for the guy who would break these two apart.

Breakfast appeared on the table and we all dug in. After we were all done Harry and Hermione disappeared to the library and Lucius and I settled back in our chairs. "You know, graduation is soon and I'm sure that Draco wouldn't mind moving in here with you. If you wouldn't mind."

I looked at Lucius suspiciously. He had a perfectly fine manor of his own where Draco could live. "And why would that be?"

The blond man smirked. "Because he's been expressing some attraction towards your son, even if he doesn't realize it yet."

I couldn't help but be shocked. "And does Harry return these affections?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I am aware that he did come out of the closet last year, much to the Weasley girl's despair." Lucius stood up and stretched his long arms over his head. "I aught to get going. Narcissa will want me home when our guests arrive." He sighed. "Sometimes it's too much work to be important."

After Lucius was gone I stood up and headed to the library where I found Harry and Hermione laughing in a pair of armchairs.

They noticed me and fell silent. I couldn't help but feel a sliver of disappointment lodge itself into my heart. I mentally shook my head and smiled. "I see you two are settling in just fine."

Hermione smiled at me. "Yes, you have a wonderful library here. Thank you for letting us use it."

"Don't thank me. This is your house too now." I said. Somewhere in the manor I heard a clock strike nine. "Ah, I must be going. Lunch will be served at noon in the Dining Hall. I will see the two of you then."

I left the library and sighed. Harry was going to have to get used to having me for a father. I could see the wariness in his eyes when he looked at me.

Lunch came and went and I went to my study to work on some Dark Magic books that I hoped to get published after the war. Now that I had Harry and his friend by my side I was sure that we would win and that gave me new incentive to finish.

A few hours later I sent and owl to Lucius asking him to meet me here as soon as he was available. If he, in fact, had Ministry guests over today I was sure that they would take up a lot of his time with useless chatter of working with Harry to bring me down. Or, now that Harry was 'missing', finding Harry so that they could continue to work on bringing me down.

"How would you like to train Harry and Hermione?" I asked when he entered my study two hours later. "I'd give you and Narcissa a room in the manor and you would have full use of the Dueling room."

He stood in front of my desk and stared at me for a while. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather have Severus do it? He is a much better duelist than I." He finally answered.

"You both shall train Harry, Hermione, and Draco once graduation passes."

"Then yes, I shall be honored to train your son and his friend."

I motioned for him to sit down and leaned forward so that my head was on the desk. "Have you ever had bonding time with Draco?" It was embarrassing to ask the question, I could feel my face burning and was glad that it was hidden in my arms, though the childish act was almost as embarrassing.

"I guess. When he was younger I would teach him how to play piano. Then as he grew older it moved onto helping him with Quidditch, then eventually just faded away to barely seeing each other because of school and Death Eater meetings."

"So how would I bond with Harry?" I asked, my face still buried in my arms.

"You could start by teaching him and Hermione to duel instead of having me do it." He said and I heard him stand up. "Bonding isn't doing a certain activity, its sharing time together." The door opened and I heard it close softly behind him.

I sat there like that for a while, thinking about what Lucius had told me. After ten minutes or so I stood up and walked over to a bookcase. At the very top hidden inside an untitled book with a green cover there was a picture of Riana holding our two beautiful children.

I sat back down and ran a finger across the picture. Riana looked so happy, her green eyes shining and a smile dancing across her rosy lips. Griffith was holding his stuffed hippogriff and Salina had a strong grip on a lock of Riana's dark brown hair.

Every now and then the twins would look at me and break into a toothless smile, Griffith's green eyes sparkling as well as Salina's blue ones.

After carefully tucking the picture in my robe pocket I left my study and went back down to the library to find Harry and Hermione.

When I did find them they were curled up in armchairs fast asleep, the fire crackling in front of them. I smiled at the sight and ran my fingers through my son's hair. He mumbled something unintelligible and shifted in his sleep.

I took the picture out of my pocket and set it on the table between the two armchairs. _This is you, your sister, and your mother a month before you three were taken from me. I thought you'd like to have it. If you're hungry when you wake up you can go to the kitchens and get something from the house-elves. I'm sure they would be more than willing to serve you two. Goodnight,_ I froze. How was I to sign the letter? Did I sign it Dad, or Father, or was it too early for that? With a quick spell the comma after 'Goodnight' was replaced with a period and I left it at that.

Once I had finished with my dinner of pork ribs and mashed potatoes I went up to Harry and Hermione's rooms and grabbed their blankets and pillows before heading back to the library. The both of them had shifted to new, more uncomfortable looking positions in the chairs and I set the blankets and pillows down.

With the chairs transfigured into large couches I picked up Harry and laid him so that his head was resting on the pillow and he looked semi comfortable then covered him with his blanket before doing the same to Hermione.

"Goodnight Griffith." I whispered to my son before lightly tucking his blanket further around him.

As I stood up to leave I could have sworn I had heard Harry reply, "Goodnight Dad." but it could have just been my mind playing tricks on me.

--

A/n: And there's chapter three…I hope it was okay, I kinda got stuck on this chapter. Any suggestions for what should come after this, I'd be more than happy to hear them. Seriously, I need all the help I can get! Ta ta for now!! Jazzies-Girl


	4. Chapter 4:The Twin

A/N: Here's the fourth…

A/N: Here's the fourth….wait counts yeah, fourth chapter in A Family of My Own, I hope you like it, it really isn't that great. I tried planning this one out first, so who knows how well it will go. With the length of the outline, I'm thinking that this is gonna be a long chapter…at least, I'm hoping. **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight….what? This is a Harry Potter fanfic? O, in that case, I don't own Harry Potter.**

--

"Talking"

'_Parseltongue'_

_Thinking_

--

Harry's POV

--

I was running down a Hogwarts hallway, my footfalls echoing as I went. At the end of the hallway stood a figure with messy black hair and glasses. I recognized him and made a sharp U-turn. As I ran down to the other end of the hallway I noticed that there was another person at this end. This one was tall with a large pointed hat and long white beard.

Once again I stopped quickly and turned around. Halfway down the hall I stopped and looked in both directions. Both of the men had started walking in my direction. I looked frantically for an escape but found nothing. Suddenly a door appeared in front of me.

I reached out a hand to grasp the door knob but before I could the door creaked open and there stood Pansy. She held out a hand and I found myself placing my own in it. She pulled me into the room and suddenly I was surrounded by a bright light. I closed my eyes against the glare.

When I opened them again I was in the library at the Manor. I sat up on the couch and stretched my arms. Hermione was on another couch fast asleep, her face buried in a pillow.

I stood up and noticed that there was a piece of parchment with my name on it next to a picture. I picked up the note and started reading. When I finished I stared at the picture for a while as it lay on the table before gently lifting it so that I could get a better look at it.

The woman that the letter said was my mother stared up at me and smiled. Her brown hair fell from behind her shoulder and tumbled onto the infant girl who took a strand in her fist. I looked into the eyes of emerald that matched mine so exactly. For so long I had thought that mine had been a carbon copy of Lily Potter's but it turns out that I had been tricked, duped, fooled into believing I was someone I wasn't.

A thought started to unearth itself in the back of my mind. I stared at the blue eyes and realized that it looked familiar. It took me a few minutes but I finally remembered where I had seen it before, or rather who I had seen it on. "Pansy!" I couldn't help but exclaim. She had to be my twin. Blue eyes, black hair like mine, pale skin, she was even in Slytherin.

"What about her?" Hermione's sleep crusted voice asked from the green couch she had been sleeping on.

"She's my twin. Here, look." I held out the picture.

Hermione's thin fingers took a hold of the aging photo and examined it. "Well, it's very well a possibility. Not many people have eyes that blue." She said this and my thoughts were immediately drawn to Malfoy's pale blue eyes. "Why don't you go talk to your father about this?"

I took the picture back and nodded. "Yeah, I will." I started towards the entrance of the library and caught a glance at the time. "Then again, maybe I should wait until I'm sure he'll be awake."

After two and a half hours researching my family tree I stood up and called a house-elf. "Yes?" The tiny creature asked when she appeared. "What can Itsy do for Young Master and friend?"

"Do you know where my father is?" I had trouble getting the title out but once I said it, it felt right.

"Itsy does, sir. Master is up in his study. Does Young Master want Itsy to take young sir there?" The house-elf asked.

"Yes please." Itsy started to lead me out of the library and I realized that Hermione had stayed right where she was. "Aren't you coming with me?"

She shook her head. "You need to spend some time alone with your dad. I'll see you at breakfast."

I was led up to the second level of the house and right up to a door. "This is where Itsy leaves you." There was a crack and the creature disappeared. I raised a fist and knocked gently on the door.

"Come in." The muffled response came from the other side of the door.

The door swung open easily and I stepped into the room. Voldemort, my father, was sitting at the large desk writing vigorously in a notebook. He looked up and saw me standing nervously in the entrance way. "Ah, Harry, I was hoping to see you before breakfast. Take a seat." With a wave of his wand a large chair appeared in front of the desk.

I sat down and fiddled with my hands. "Was there something you wished to speak to me about?" He prompted after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Yes. It's about the picture you left for me." I started. "I'm pretty sure I know who my twin is."

There was total and complete silence. The look he was giving me through those red eyes of his was starting to give me chills down my spine.

Slowly his lips curled up into a smile. "My dear son that's amazing! Are you sure?"

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "I'm pretty sure. Can't you have Snape do a DNA test on her?"

"Of course we can! Oh my, this is amazing." Suddenly he got a faraway look on his face. "If only your mother were here to see the both of you." He shook his head slowly and turned back to me. "Well, who is it?"

"Pansy Parkinson." I felt a sudden invasion into my mind that sent me reeling through my memories of the black-haired witch. "Hey!" I exclaimed, jumping out of my seat. "What gives you the right to break into my mind?"

The man in front of me looked shocked. "I didn't think you would care. Please, forgive me." His apology sounded strangled and forced but I figured for a man who had images to uphold, he probably hadn't used one in a very long while.

I nodded. He motioned for me to sit back down. "Now there was something else I wished to speak with you about. Starting tomorrow after lunch I wish to train you and Miss Granger in dueling. We will need the two of you at your best for when the war comes. Now how about we go down to breakfast?"

We left the study and met up with Hermione at the entrance to the Dining Hall. "How'd it go?" She asked as we took our seats next to each other.

"Fine, I guess." I said and realized the she had a large book in front of her. "You can't go anywhere without reading, can you?"

She laughed and opened the book. "Actually, this is to help you."

I looked at the cover but found no title. "What is it?"

"Open it and find out. I can't do everything for you, you know." She reached over and flipped the cover open for me anyway. Inside there was an introduction to the forgotten spells of romance.

"Romance?" I quirked an eyebrow at her. "How is this supposed to help me?"

She sighed. "Don't play stupid with me. I know you have a crush on Malfoy. I figured if you practice some of these maybe he'd realize that he likes you too and the two of you would finally get together."

I could feel my face heat up. "Finally?" I managed to choke out.

"Harry, it's obvious that the two of you have been crushing on each other. The both of you are just too dense to notice your own feelings." She started to eat the eggs that she had been piling on her plate.

"Hermione, I don't even know if he's gay. I mean, look at him and Pansy, they've been together since fourth year. I can't take him away from my sister, even if I'm not positive she is my sister, nor do I like her all that much at the moment." I took a few sausages from a platter in the middle of the table and bit into one.

She took a few seconds to swallow the food that she had just put in her mouth. "I'd think that you of all people would notice that he's gay. And even if he isn't he's at least bi. The way he takes care of his hair and complexion he can't be anything but. As for Pansy, she's just been hanging on him." She smiled. "Just trust me, he likes you too."

"Then I don't see why I need this." I mumbled, pushing the book to the empty spot to the left of me. "I don't even like him that much. It's just a passing fancy." By this time Hermione was completely ignoring me and happily conversing with my father.

After breakfast Hermione dragged me to her room with the book in her other hand. When we got in she locked the door and handed me the book. "You are going to learn whether you like it or not."

Almost an hour later I finally escaped her room and ran to my own, collapsing on the bed and staring at the ceiling. I took my wand out of my pocket and raised it. "Rosalba." I whispered and a dozen red roses appeared in front of me, tied together with a dark red ribbon.

On a spare bit of parchment I wrote a quick note. 'Draco- I don't exactly know what to say except that I think I've got a crush on you –Son of the Serpent King.' I glared at the words before clearing them with a quick Erasing Charm and starting over. 'Draco- I love you' I crumpled the parchment up and threw it across the room.

I took out another and stared at it for awhile. 'Draco- I'd like to get to know you better in the near future. I'll keep in touch. -' I bit the end of my quill. How was I supposed to sign it? I had looked up the meaning of my given name, Griffith, and it meant 'griffin lord' but that would be too obvious. Instead I signed it 'GR' standing for Griffith Riddle, hoping it would throw him off.

I went to the owlery that my father kept all of his owls in and chose a barn owl named Aeryn. After tying the roses onto his leg I stroked his brown feathers and gave him an owl treat from the dish near the door. "Would you take this to Hogwarts for me? To Draco Malfoy?" I asked and she nipped my ear in agreement.

Lunch came and went and I found that it was very easy to get bored in a manor with only Hermione and my father. I found myself longing to be around kids my own age again, even if it meant going back to where Dumbledore would be.

I went in search of Hermione and found her just where I thought she'd be, in the library. I sat down next to her and stared into the fireplace for a while.

"Is there something you needed, Harry? Or are you just here to sit and stare at the wood in the fireplace?" Her eyes didn't even rise from the pages of the book.

"I want to go back to Hogwarts." I said. "I'm bored."

She closed her book. "Yeah, I've been missing Hogwarts too. But do you think it would be a good idea? Professor Dumbledore is a skilled Legimens. He could find out what we've been doing here."

I stood up. "Then we'll go to my father and get him to implant memories of torture and such into our minds, but not so much that we can't remember why we were actually here, just so Dumbledore won't look any deeper."

"Can he do that?"

"I don't know, let's go ask." I stood up and walked quickly to the exit of the library.

When we were finally standing in front of my father's study (we had taken the wrong staircase and got turned around) I raised my hand and knocked firmly on the door. "Come in." I heard him say from the other side and I opened the door.

Instead of being seated at his desk, this time he was sitting in front of the fireplace staring into the dancing flames. "Is there something I can do for the two of you?" He asked without turning his head towards us.

"We were wondering if we could go back to Hogwarts." I said.

He looked at us and sighed. "Are you sure you want to go back?"

"Yes sir." Hermione spoke up, half hidden behind me. "If you're afraid of Professor Dumbledore finding out why we were here, perhaps you could put fake memories in our heads, just so he won't get suspicious."

He smiled. "I like her." He said to me then turned his attention back to her. "You are a very smart girl. Very well, we shall do so tomorrow after breakfast. When that is done, we may have to bloody the two of you up, just to keep the appearance that you were tortured."

"Thank you, Father." I said, the title tasting strange on my tongue but I could see the joy in my father's eyes as I said it, no matter how quickly he masked it.

That night, as I lay in bed, I thought over the revelation that Pansy might be my sister. As sleep claimed me I remembered that she had been given to a Light family. I had thought that the Parkinsons were Death Eaters.

--

A/n: This is my longest chapter so far. I'm proud of myself. Then again, maybe I shouldn't be, it's still not really that long, is it? Hope you enjoyed it; next addition to the story should be up soon! Reviews are welcomed warmly!!


	5. Chapter 5:It's Griffith

A/N: I hope that you all have enjoyed my story…jeez; I sound like this is the last chapter

A/N: I hope that you all have enjoyed my story…jeez; I sound like this is the last chapter! It's not, I promise! **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling can stop rubbing it in my face now. **

--

"Talking"

'_Parseltongue'_

_Thinking_

--

Harry's POV

--

I woke up early the next morning to an owl tapping at my window. I put my glasses on and saw that it was Aeryn with a reply from Draco. I let her in and she landed on my shoulder, nipping at my ear.

"I'm sorry girl, I don't have and food for you. Why don't you go take an owl treat from the owlery?" She hooted loudly and flew back out the open window.

For a while I just stared at the folded piece of parchment that Draco had sent me. With a deep breath I opened it and started to read. 'GF- I'm not sure who you are but I wouldn't mind keeping in touch with you and learning more about you. Maybe then I will be able to figure out who you are. –Draco'

I bit back the grin that threatened to break onto my face and almost danced over to my desk to get a piece of parchment. I wrote my reply and practically skipped to the owlery.

After sending that off with a new owl I went downstairs for breakfast. Hermione was already there, reading a large tome as she took a bite of her bacon. "Good morning." I greeted as I took an empty seat beside her.

"You seem in a good mood this morning." She stated.

"Yes, we're going back to Hogwarts today." I said by means of explanation, even though it was only a small part in why I was so happy.

A small smile danced across her lips. "Yes, I'm quite glad about that as well." She closed her book and looked at me. "There's another reason you're happy though."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're too smart for your own good?" I asked, piling my plate high with food.

"Quite a few times, now spill."

I sighed. "It's nothing. I'm just excited to see Ron again." It was a lie and I hoped that she didn't figure it out.

"Yeah right Harry. It doesn't take top marks to notice that you've taken to despising Ron since the middle of sixth year." She stole a pancake from my plate.

I was about to retort when my father came in the room. "Good morning Harry, Hermione." He greeted the two of us then sat down at the head of the table to eat his breakfast.

Hermione picked up her book and stood up. "I'll be in the library when you're finished eating, Harry." As she left I sighed and ripped a large bite out of the lone pancake on my plate.

The rest of breakfast passed in silence and when I finished I stood to leave. "Harry," My father's voice stopped me. "I was hoping we'd get a chance to talk before you left." I froze and looked at him expectantly. "It's about going back to Hogwarts." I sat back down. "Are you sure that you really want to go? Lucius could tutor you if that's all you're going back for."

"It's not just that." I tried to explain. "I just really miss being around people my own age. I'm sure after graduation it will be better because Pansy will be here with Hermione and I." I fidgeted in my seat while debating whether or not I should ask him what had been bothering me ever since last night.

"Is something wrong Harry?" He asked.

"Well, I was just wondering. You told me that my sister had been taken to a Light family. Are you sure that Pansy is my twin? I could be wrong, it could be someone different. I mean, aren't the Parkinsons Death Eaters?"

"They weren't at the time that Salina was taken there. They were neutral. Only very recently they felt as if they were threatened because of that fact and came to me for protection. Looks like I'm going to have to tell them what's really going on if I'm going to take their daughter." He looked at me, confusion swirling in his red eyes. "Won't the Dursley's wonder as to where you've gone?"

I sighed and my eyes fell to where my hands rested in my lap. "It's kind of a long story."

"Then why don't we go somewhere more comfortable?" He rose and motioned for me to follow him. We went down the hallway to the left of the Dining Hall and through the double doors at the end. Inside there was an empty fireplace and many armchairs. Against the wall there were two cradles, one green and the other silver. There were several bookcases with colorful books lining the shelves and toys littering the floor.

Overall the room looked dusty and unused. It seemed as though it had been forgotten for years and never cleaned. "This is where we were when you were taken." My father explained. "We came here often. I would rock the two of you as your mother read to you. As you got older you'd sit on my lap and play with my wand." His eyes, which had brightened considerably, suddenly darkened. "Then one night Dumbledore came with a few Order members.

"After he killed your mother he turned to you. You had wobbled your way across the floor to see what had happened to her. He raised his wand and fired off another Killing Curse but it didn't do anything except give you that scar." He motioned towards my forehead. "Realizing that it wouldn't work on you he ordered the others to take the two of you away from me. When you were both gone he turned on me and shot a Killing Curse at me.

"Luckily I had thought ahead and made Horcruxes so I only lost my body but with it I lost the three people I loved the most." He looked at me and shook his head. "But we're not here to hear that sordid tale. Tell me about the Dursleys."

I plopped myself down on a large purple armchair and immediately started coughing as it produced a large cloud of dust. Once I cleared my lungs I took a deep breath and started my story.

"Ever since before I can remember the Dursleys didn't like me. When I was young they'd make me do chores like cooking and cleaning for them. I wasn't let out of the house because I was a 'freak' and a disgrace to the family. They wouldn't let me have my own bedroom but locked me in the cupboard under the stairs instead. I only got scraps at mealtimes. When they finally moved me up to a normal bedroom it was only because they were afraid of whoever was sending letters addressed to my cupboard.

"The summers after school at Hogwarts were better. I still had to cook and clean for them along with summer chores such as weeding the garden, but at least they let me outside. I was allowed time to myself after I had finished my daily chores. Usually I would read from the wizarding books I had stashed under one of my loose floorboards and get some of my summer homework done but other times I'd write letters to my friends.

"It got harder when my un- Mr. Dursley started locking away my owl. Letters from Ron became less and less. Hermione kept in contact but at first her owl wouldn't wait for me to respond before flying out the window. The only time I was able to get a letter from her was when I shut my window as soon as it was in my room. After that Hermione made sure to tell her owl to wait for a reply.

"The summer after fifth year was when I realized that I was just being used by Dumbledore. Somehow I had intercepted an owl from Mr. Weasley to Dumbledore about Order business that mentioned that I wasn't suspicious about anything. After that I paid more attention to the people around me and noticed that most of my friends were only so because I was the supposed 'Boy-Who-Lived' or because Dumbledore told them to be.

I sighed. "It was then that I decided to revolt against my family. I thought that if I stood up to Mr. Dursley then maybe he'd leave me alone, back off a little, you know?" I sunk deeper into the armchair. "It didn't work. He burned most of my possessions and locked me in my room without food for a week. After that I decided it was just better to stay out of the way and lock myself in the room whenever I could."

When I finished I waited for a reaction but my father's face was void of any emotion. Eventually rage started to burn in his eyes and his hands curled into fists. "I can't believe that a man would treat a child like that. I'm so sorry I didn't find you sooner."

I shrugged. "It's fine. It's not like I was abused or anything." I stood to leave. "I think I'm going to go join Hermione in the library before lunch. I'll see you later."

Before I made it to the door I found myself enveloped in a hug. It came as a surprise and I found myself returning the gesture. Soon my cheeks were wet as I let myself cry over what had happened to me, something I had never let myself do before.

"What they did was just as bad as physical abuse, Harry." He whispered in my ear after a few moments of just standing in each other's embrace, father and son.

"Griffith." I said, wanting to shed away everything from my old life. "My name's Griffith."

"Welcome home Griffith." My father planted a kiss on the top of my head and loosened his grip. "Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine." I said, a little disappointed that the hug had ended so soon. "I think I'm just going to go take a long shower. I'll be down for lunch." I started to leave then turned around. "If you happen to see Hermione, could you tell her to come find me?" He nodded and I thanked him.

When I got to my room I went straight to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My eyes were red and puffy from crying and my hair was messier than usual. I ran the shower until the water was hot, almost to the point where it hurt, and stepped into the spray.

As I washed my body I felt like I was washing away years of misuse and malnourishment. It felt as if I was shedding the skin that I had lived in for almost seventeen years and becoming a completely new person.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. Just as I finished dressing in dark blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt there was a knock on my door. "Harry, are you in there?"

"Yeah, come in." I answered and Hermione stepped through the doorway. "Are you okay? Your dad said that you were upset."

I held back a laugh. "No. I'm not upset. I'm relieved. I can't even begin to describe what it feels like. It's almost as if I'm a new person." I fell back on my bed. "It's like I'm not Harry anymore, I'm Griffith."

I felt weight added onto the bed as Hermione climbed on beside me. "I'm glad for you _Griffith_. I really am." I turned my head to look at her and she laughed. "You don't know how nice it is to finally see you happy again. I was so worried about you after Siri-"

"Don't mention his name." I almost growled. "He was in on it. He was with Dumbledore. How can someone do that to a small child? I grew up without knowing my real family, Hermione. I don't know how the old man lives with himself."

"Oh dear," she sighed, "I've gone and made that smile go away." There was a suspicious undertone in her voice that I didn't like. "I guess I'll just have to make it come back." Suddenly she was on top of me with her hands ticking at my sides.

It was inevitable, I started to laugh. "Hermione-I can't-breath." I said in between laughing fits. She stopped tickling me and I flipped us over so that she was pinned to the bed before reaching in and tickling her. She burst out laughing and bopped me on the head with a pillow.

Soon that innocent act led to a full on pillow _war_. By the time it was over more than one of the pillows had burst and the two of us were covered in feathers.

We checked the clock and quickly brushed ourselves off before running down to the Dining Hall for lunch. The both of us threw open the doors and raced to get the same chair. Of course, I won but I couldn't stop in time and ended up running into the chair, causing it to fall over.

Hermione helped me up and we laughed as we took our seats. My father was looking at the two of us with his eyes wide for a while but finally smiled. "I'm glad to see that you are ha-" He froze and reached out towards my hair. When he pulled his hand back he was holding a single white feather between two fingers. "May I ask why there was a feather in your hair?"

The question sent me and Hermione into fresh peals of laughter and I clutched my sides, trying to ease the pain. "I think I'm missing something." Father muttered as he set the feather down on the tabletop.

"So-sorry." I laughed. "Hermione and I were having a pillow fight and a few of the pillows couldn't take the beating."

Father just nodded before continuing to eat his lunch. Hermione and I followed his example and the three of us were soon full. "I suppose now's the best time to get started on getting the two of you ready to go back to Hogwarts."

"We won't forget why we were actually here, will we?" I asked fearfully. I didn't want to forget these past few days. So much had happened and I finally felt like I was where I was supposed to be, surrounded by people who loved and cared for me.

"It might take you a few minutes to remember but, if everything goes right, no, you won't forget." He led the two of us down an unfamiliar hallway to a dark room. There was a loud snap and the lights came on, illuminating a single figure that stood in the middle of the room.

--

A/n: Okay, so a little bit of a cliffie. Next chapter should be up soon!! Thanx for reading!


	6. Chapter 6:Back to Hogwarts

A/N: Here's the sixth chapter of A Family of My Own

A/N: Here's the sixth chapter of A Family of My Own. **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, as much as I think that would be cool. **Forgive me if this chapter sucks, I had MAJOR writers block.

--

"Talking"

'_Parseltongue'_

_Thinking_

--

Voldemort's POV

--

"Good afternoon Severus." I greeted the dark man as the lights came on.

"Good afternoon indeed." He grumbled. "I can't believe you're letting your son go back to Hogwarts."

"Now Severus," I said as gently as I could. "I don't like it any more than you do but I'm not going to stop Harry from doing something he wants to do. Besides, it's only two and a half weeks before graduation and then both he and Salina will be home with me, where they belong." I said, just as much for me as for him.

"Fine, let's just get this over with then. Harry get over here." The man barked. Griffith nodded and walked over to the man. "It's a good thing you never paid any attention to what I was telling you when I taught you Occumulency. It would just make this all the harder."

Severus raised his wand and put it to my son's temple. "Now clear your mind of the past few days and try not to think about anything." He instructed. "It shouldn't be that hard for you."

I sighed and looked at Hermione who looked to be holding back a laugh. "Is this what he's like at school?" I asked in a hushed voice?"

"I heard that." The reply came from the grumpy man across the room. Hermione nodded and giggled. "I saw that." Severus growled.

"Doesn't change the fact that she's probably right." I mumbled and Hermione giggled. "Anyway, let's get you ready." I brought my wand to her temple and she closed her eyes. I started mumbling the counter-spell to Obliviate and focused on the images that I wanted installed in their memories.

Eventually it became too much for the girl and she passed out. I took that chance to make it look as if she had been tortured. I looked over and saw that Severus had done the same with Griffith. We changed teenagers and I stood next to my son, waiting for him to wake up.

Soon his eyes fluttered open and he let out a soft groan of pain. He looked up and saw me and started to back away. "What am I doing here? What have you done to me?" The look of panic in his emerald eyes cut deep into my heart.

I waited as his eyes moved back and forth frantically between me and Hermione on the other side of the room being tended to by Severus.

Suddenly his eyes flew shut and he rested his head on his knees. "Harry," I asked tentatively, "are you okay?"

I had to wait a few minutes for an answer. "Griffith." He croaked when he opened his mouth. "I told you to call me Griffith, remember?"

Relief flooded through my body. "Yes, I was just making sure that _you _remembered." I held out my hand and helped him stand. He winced as his knees straightened. "Are you okay?" I asked again.

"I'm fine. Just a little beat up." He replied. "You really didn't hold back did you?"

I couldn't help but be slightly offended. "I didn't do it. Severus did." I looked over my shoulder to make sure that the professor wasn't paying us any attention. "I have a feeling that he's having a bad day."

"When isn't he?" My son grumbled and I chuckled.

"You know, you and he would get along quite well." Griffith looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm serious. You both use witty remarks and sarcasm often. And besides that fact you're both too serious for your own good." I ruffled his already messy hair.

"You're telling this to the guy that had a massive pillow fight yesterday." He laughed and tried, unsuccessfully, to smooth down his hair.

"And there you go with the witty remarks." I chuckled. "Come on; let's see how Hermione is doing."

We walked across the large room to where Hermione was just sitting up, panic etched deep in her cinnamon eyes. "Harry, what's going on?" She asked when she saw him.

Griffith gently pushed passed Severus and sat down next to his friend. He took her in his arms and started to whisper comforting words in her ear. Soon the bushy haired girl had calmed down and was looking at me and Severus with curious eyes.

"So you're really not evil?" She asked.

"No my dear, we are not. We are simply misunderstood and misrepresented." I told her.

Less than fifteen minutes later she remembered why she had been here and what we were doing. "So when are we going back to Hogwarts?" She asked as we left the room.

"As soon as possible." I said at the same time Severus said, "Never."

"Come now Severus." I said sternly. "They have to go back and complete their education. They're lonely here."

"Do you really think that they have that many more friends at Hogwarts? Harry hates most of the student body, not to mention most of the teachers."

"You just don't want to see me in your class anymore, Professor." Griffith chided gently.

"Very funny." The potions professor growled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to Hogwarts as to not draw suspicion." With that he disappeared.

"Well, I guess we should get a move on." I said, and motioned for the two teens to follow me. We went into the kitchens and I grabbed and apple from a nearby dish. "_Portus._" The apple flashed blue then settled back to its rosy red color.

"When you get there you'll be near the fringes of the Forbidden Forest. Make it look as if you are weak and just hope that someone sees you. If you aren't in the castle twenty minutes from now Severus will come down under pretenses of getting potions materials that Hagrid may have found in the forest." I looked at my son again. The only connection that I had with Riana. "Are you sure you want to go back?"

"Yes Father, I'm sure." He said and Hermione nodded at his side.

"Alright." I sighed and handed them the apple. They held it in their hands for a second before it glowed a faint blue and they disappeared. _'Well, they're gone.'_ I said to Nagini who had slithered through the kitchens in hopes of playing with a few of the house-elves.

'_This would be perfect time for you to go buy your son a snake, Tom.'_ She said and my eyes widened. I had completely forgotten about my plan to buy him his own snake familiar. _'You could buy it for him as a graduation present.'_

'_Yes, I shall. But I shouldn't buy it too soon for fear that it thinks that I am its familiar.'_ I hissed.

Nagini let out an angry hissing noise and curled herself up my right leg. She was very possessive of me as her familiar and didn't like it when another creature got close to me. Often it ended in the creature becoming her lunch.

For the rest of the day I found myself becoming distracted and worrying about how Harry was faring back at Hogwarts. Around noon I got an owl from Severus. 'Thomas,' as he called me in letters just in case they fell into the wrong hands. 'Harry has arrived safely as has his friend. They were found in the forest by the Care of Magical Creatures professor and brought to the Hospital Wing. They are doing fine and are back in Gryffindor Tower with all the other little lions. Severus.'

I sighed and crumpled up the letter. Usually he was a lot subtler in his letters but I could tell that he was especially cranky today and didn't give a damn if his letters fell into the hands of Dumbledore.

That night as Nagini curled up on my chest to fall asleep I sighed and stroked her head. _'What is troubling you Tom?' _She asked in her all-knowing way.

'_The usual woes my dear pet.'_

'_But you have found your son and possibly your daughter. I see not why they have come back now of all times.' _She hissed and rested her head comfortably on my right shoulder.

'_I just wish that Riana could be here to see our children.' _I could feel pressure building behind my eyes and tried to blink it away. _'It's been so long since I've visited her grave. I shall go there in the morning. Would you like to come with me?'_ I asked the large green reptile but she had already fallen asleep, hissing softly in my ear.

Just as I promised myself as soon as I woke in the morning I lifted Nagini off of my torso and walked sleepily into my bathroom. After a quick shower I dressed in my favorite silver robes.

'_Tom, what are you doing?'_ Nagini hissed sleepily from the bed.

'_I am going to the cemetery. Come, we shall go together.' _I held my arm to the bed and she slithered up to rest comfortably across my shoulders.

A few minutes later I was standing in front of my wife's headstone. I sat down on the ground, not caring that it was wet from the rain that had poured down overnight. "My Rainstorm." I said as I pressed my hand against the marble slab that her name was forever engraved upon.

I sat there for hours not saying a word. Nagini wound herself down my arm and curled herself up right in front of the headstone. She and my wife had been close and her death had taken a toll on her. It had been even worse when she learned that the twins had also been taken.

A small smile fell upon my face when I remembered how Nagini had given the twins rides on her back when they had gotten old enough to figure out that they had to hold on.

Before I left I conjured up a dozen orange roses and laid them in front of her headstone, they had always been her favorite.

--

A/n: I know that this is a shorter chapter but as I said earlier I got major writers block. Next chapter will be Harry and Hermione at Hogwarts. Reviews keep blocks from forming!!


	7. Chapter 7:Back at Hogwarts

A/N: Here is the ssseeevvveeennntthh

A/N: Here is the ssseeevvveeennntthh? chapter of A Family of My Own. **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter….well, in my dreams I do, but sadly, this is reality :( **Before I forget I'd like to thank Nymphadora1717 for her amazing reviews!! She has to be one of my most dedicated readers, if not the most! Glad you like it!!

--

"Talking"

'_Parseltongue'_

_Thinking_

--

Harry's POV

--

I felt the familiar pull behind my navel as the Portkey was activated. My eyes were shut tightly as I felt the familiar spinning sensation but flew open once it had stopped. Hermione had landed gracefully on her feet right next to where I fallen on my back.

"Are you okay Griffith?" She asked as she helped me up.

"You're gonna have to call me Harry until after graduation." I told her as I cleaned the dirt off my robes and looked around. "Do you suppose we're just supposed to wait here?"

Before she could answer we heard a twig snap nearby and heavy footfalls heading our way. "Quick, get down and act unconscious." She whispered and we both dropped to the ground.

A few moments later Hagrid came through the underbrush and found us lying on the ground. I could hear him drop something heavy to the ground. Soon I was being lifted by strong arms and I was sure that Hermione had been too.

The walk up to the castle was long and I felt uncomfortable in Hagrid's arms. Eventually I heard Professor Dumbledore asking Hagrid what happened. The half giant wept and told him how he came across us in the Forbidden Forest while he had been gathering some rare potions ingredients for Professor Snape. Dumbledore told him to bring us up to the Hospital Wing and once there Madam Pomfrey was fussing over us nonstop.

Two days later I was walking back to Gryffindor Tower alone after the final Quidditch game. I had caught the snitch three minutes into the game and since it was my last year here the team decided to let me keep it instead of adding it to the collection in our locker room.

As I walked I held the snitch close to my side and felt its tiny wings beat a steady rhythm. I let it go and it fluttered around my head before settling itself in my chest pocket. I let out a small laugh as I felt it cuddle into me. Who knew that the object could be so affectionate?

I neared the Gryffindor Tower and suddenly the golden snitch came zooming out of my pocket and down the hall a ways before stopping. I sighed and went to go catch it but as I came close it started flying down the hall again.

Cursing I ran after it down numerous hallways. Eventually it stopped right in front of an empty classroom. I looked inside and saw Draco sitting at one of the desks writing furiously. I grabbed my snitch and stuffed it into my pocket. _There's no way I'm going in there._ I thought and walked away.

Back up in my dormitory I took out a piece of parchment and started writing. 'Draco-' I looked up at my snitch and noticed that it was hovering near the door. "I'm not going to find him no matter how much you try." I told the round object. "Now help me figure out what to write."

The golden snitch fluttered towards me and dipped its wing into the ink. It hovered over the parchment and started forming letters that turned into words which, in turn, became sentences. When it had finished I picked up the parchment and started reading. "Draco-I loved your last letter. I believe that it's time we met in person. I will meet you in front of the One-eyed Witch statue tomorrow at noon. Can't wait, GR."

I glared at the ball hovering slightly above my desk. "Nice try." I burned the letter and leaned back in my chair. "You know, I ought to give you a name." My snitch flittered in front of my face. "How about Topaz?" I asked, thinking of the golden gem that Hermione had on her favorite necklace.

The snitch snuggled into my cheek and I laughed. "Topaz it is then." I took out a new piece of parchment and started writing. 'Draco- I know that you've been trying to figure out who I am so I decided to help you along. I'll just give you a hint, I'm in your year and the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but didn't.'

I reread the letter then tucked it in my pocket and headed to the owlery with Topaz hovering above my shoulder. When I got there Hedwig flew down and landed on my other shoulder, warily eyeing Topaz. "Sorry girl, I can't use you today. Too many people know you're my owl."

The bird hooted and nipped my ear angrily. I sighed and called one of the school owls down. I tied the letter to his leg and fed him and owl treat. "Take this to Draco Malfoy as soon as possible." I said and walked to the window. I watched as the large black owl flew out of sight then went to meet up with Hermione in the library.

As the week wore on Draco and I exchanged notes until one morning the owl landed in front of him at breakfast. I watched happily as his face lightened and he read the note. My happiness turned to horror when he quickly scribbled something on the back and tied it to the owl's leg. I saw him whisper to the owl before it took off and started flying straight for me.

Draco was watching and I saw his facial expression become one of shock as the small tan owl landed in front of me and held out its leg. I undid the note and stuffed it in my bag without reading it. Without a word to anyone I stood up and rushed out of the hall, my cheeks flaming.

Down hallways and turning corners I finally came to the Room of Requirement. I sped past three times before the door appeared. I threw it open and heard it slam shut behind me but didn't care. I grabbed a handful of Floo powder from a jar on a coffee table and threw it into the roaring fireplace.

"Riddle Manor!" I called as I stepped into the dancing green flames. I shut my eyes and held my breath as the familiar spinning sensation started.

On the other side I was thrown out of the fireplace and landed with my face to the floor. I stood up and rushed to my father's study.

"Father!" I yelled as I knocked on the door.

After a few moments the door was thrown open and Father stood there with worry clear in his eyes. "What's wrong Griffith?"

I didn't speak but I fell into his body, my head landing on his chest. "He found out."

"Dumbledore?" He asked, panicking.

"No, Draco. He found out that it was me writing letters to him." I mumbled. "He hates me already, now he's going to think I'm pathetic. What was I _thinking_?" I could feel pressure building behind my eyes and was glad that I was wrapped up in my father's arms so no one would see me cry.

"I'm sure he doesn't think that Griffith." He said, pulling away. "He's probably running around looking for you right this moment."

I wiped my eyes dry and nodded. "Sorry for disturbing you. I should get back to school, I've got classes soon."

"Don't ever worry about disturbing me. You always come first in my life." He ruffled my hair and my hands immediately when up to flatten it, even though I knew it would do no good.

"Awesome, I'll be sure to tell Pansy that after graduation." I teased. Snape had done the DNA test on Pansy and it turns out that she is my twin. I was actually excited to get to know her. After all, I was a new person now, why not get to know new people?

"You know what I mean you little brat. My_ children_ come first." I laughed and threw some Floo Powder into his fire. "Room of Requirement, Hogwarts." I said and went whizzing off.

I got back to Hogwarts and noticed that I only had seven minutes to get down to potions and it was roughly a ten minute walk. I burst out of the room running and took all the shortcuts that I knew, making it into the classroom barely a minute in front of Snape.

To my dismay Hermione had partnered with Ron today, though it looked as if she hadn't wanted to, and the only vacant seat was next to Draco. I quickly took my seat as Snape glared at me and turned to the blackboard. He tapped it with his wand and directions appeared. "Get to work." Was all he said before sitting down at his desk and taking out his grading quill.

"I'll get the ingredients." I told Draco before he could say anything and jumped out of my seat. After taking all the ingredients from the storage cabinet I went back to my seat and laid them all out on the table. "What do we do first?" I asked.

"Heat the water to 250 degrees Celsius."**(A/n: I'm not from Europe so I have no idea how well that works. I used an online converter, but I'm still not sure.)** He said and I lit a fire under our cauldron. For the rest of class we kept exchange to a minimum and ended up being the second one done with our potion, shortly following Ron and Hermione.

"Thank you." Snape said as we brought our vial up to his desk. "The two of you may leave now." I hightailed it back to the table to grab my bag then raced out of the classroom at top speed, Draco right at my heels.

"Harry, wait up, I need to talk with you." The blond called as I ran down the hallway. Unfortunately he was faster than I thought he was and caught up with me easily.

"Look, Malfoy," his surname sounded weird now after calling him Draco in my mind for the past year or so. "I don't need any of your bullshit right now so if you could just leave me alone, that'd be great."

"But what if I don't want to leave you alone?" he asked and I shot him a confused look. "What if I don't mind that it's been you writing those letters to me? Who says I didn't know that before this morning?"

"Your face when you found out." I said quietly, my eyes falling to the stone floor.

"Okay, so I didn't know, but deep down I hoped." He smiled and his perfect white teeth gleamed in the dim light of the dungeon hallways.

"You're not pulling my leg, are you? Because I've had enough of people who just want me around to string me along."

"I'm serious." He said.

"Alright, but if we're going into this whole relationship thing then we're going to have to take it slow, okay?" I brought my gaze up from the floor to his face.

He laughed. "That's fine with me. Come on, I'll walk with you to History of Magic." He held out his arm and I linked mine through it.

As we walked I felt as if nothing could ever top this moment. We reached the classroom doors and I tried to unlink my arm from his but he held tightly. "Embarrassed to be with me?" He asked, smirking.

"No, I didn't think you'd want anyone to know."

"Who cares, school is over soon and I probably won't see most of them ever again." I nodded at his logic and we entered the room arm in arm.

I caught Hermione's eye and she smiled at us as we found a seat together. Ron, however, looked as if his head was about to explode. As soon as we had taken a seat he stomped over and stopped right in front of my desk. "What are you doing with the ferret?" He yelled. "Has he brainwashed you or something?"

"No, Ron. I'm perfectly fine. Draco and I are," I hesitated and looked at the blond for help.

"We've decided to ensue a relationship." He stated clearly and I could feel my cheeks color. "And if you have any problem with that then you're not a true friend to Harry."

The red head struggled with his words for a moment before stalking back to his seat. "Actually," I started but before I could finish Blaise Zabini walked into the classroom and noticed us. I was ready to pound my head into the desk.

"We could always skip class you know." Draco whispered as his fellow Slytherin walked towards us.

"Nah, my father would never-" I slapped a hand over my mouth, furious with myself that I had let something slip.

Draco looked at me and right as Blaise was approaching he whispered. "You have some explaining to do at lunch."

--

A/n: And there it is, the seventh chapter. Kinda a cliffie but whatever, next chapter should be up soon.

I'd like to know whether or not to have Topaz be a he or a she, cuz I don't wanna keep calling it an it…

I also want to know what Hermione's familiar should be. Harry's is going to be a snake and I know what Draco's is gonna be but what about Hermione…Oh and Pansy….

Please review!!


	8. Chapter 8:Graduation Day

A/N: Here's the next installment in A Family of My Own

A/N: Here's the next installment in A Family of My Own. **Disclaimer: If I owned the characters…why would I be writing FANFICTION? **I'm psyched about the eighth chapter because I know it's not the last one which will make this my longest fic so far!!...I know, it's lame to be happy about that but that's me, lame!!

--

"Talking

'_Parseltongue'_

_Thinking_

--

Harry's POV

--

For the rest of class I could feel nerves gathering in my stomach. Professor Binns droned on about the Goblin Wars of the 13th century as Draco snored softly next to me. There was one more class before Lunch and I would have to tell Draco about Voldemort being my father.

Class ended and I poked Draco in the arm. "Class is over." I said and poked him again. He mumbled something and buried his head further into his arms. "Draco, you have to wake up now, you have to go to Transfiguration."

He mumbled something incoherent and lifted his head, eyes cracked open. "Are you gonna be there?" He asked, his voice laden with sleep.

"No, I've got Defense with Hufflepuffs next but then we have lunch afterwards."

"Don't think I've forgotten." He said as he stood up and stretched. I watched as he left the room then followed, going the opposite direction to get to the Defense classroom.

I entered the classroom and took a seat next to Hermione. "So how goes it with Draco?" She whispered.

"I'm in deep shit." I mumbled and let my head fall against the desktop.

She sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "What'd you do?"

"I accidentally let something slip about my father. Nothing dire but he caught it and wants an explanation at lunch. What am I going to do?"

"You could tell him the truth, he's going to find out at graduation anyway." The bushy haired girl said.

"I guess you're right." I said as the professor entered the classroom. The class passed by quickly and when it was over I dragged myself out the door and towards the Great Hall.

Before I could make it there, however, Draco found me and started dragging me down to the dungeons. "Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Slytherin common room, where else?" He said and kept pulling me by the arm. When we reached the painting of Salazar Draco smirked. "Gryffindorks." I raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Hey, I don't make up the passwords. Besides, you are a Gryffindork, but you're _my _Gryffindork."

I could feel a blush spread across my cheeks as I followed him into the common room. He sat down on one of the black couches in front of the fire and pulled me down with him. Unfortunately, I wasn't expecting it and ended up falling onto his lap. I tried to pull away but he held me firmly by the waist.

"So, what were you trying to say about your father in History of Magic?"

I sighed. "It's kind of a long story."

"We have the whole lunch period then you have a free period."

"But you have-" He looked at me like I was stupid and I sighed. "Okay fine. Remember how I disappeared for a few days a couple weeks ago?" He nodded. "Well, I had recently found out that I'm not actually a Potter. You see, I knew that Dumbledore had been paying the Order to be nice to me and that Ron wasn't really my friend for anything else than the fame and the money his family was getting from Dumbledore." I paused and looked at the blonde's face. He stared back at me and motioned for me to continue.

"Turns out, he had taken me from my real parents because he thought that with them we'd be too powerful. He killed my mum and attempted to kill my father but it didn't work as well as he thought it would. He paid the Potters to take me in then killed them almost a year later. That's when I was sent to live with my relatives.

"Anyway, when I found out I went to go stay with him instead of finishing my schooling but soon I got lonely and wanted to come back here. He and Snape," I searched for the right word. "Modified our memories so that we could still remember what happened, but Dumbledore wouldn't get suspicious." I finished and looked at Draco expectantly.

"That's all fine and dandy," he said. "But who's your dad?"

I sighed and leaned myself against Draco's chest. "You'll find out at graduation, I promise." My stomach grumbled. I checked the clock above the fireplace. "Great lunch is almost over. Come on, I've got some snack food up in my dormitory."

We walked the deserted halls until we got to Gryffindor Tower. "Cowardly Lion." I mumbled and heard Draco start laughing behind me. "I don't make up the passwords."

As soon as I entered the dormitory Topaz was all over me. I caught the flying ball of gold and she calmed down immediately. Well, until she noticed Draco standing in the doorway. She broke my grasp and fluttered over to the blonde.

"What the hell is this?" He asked trying to keep Topaz away from his face.

"I thought you'd be able to recognize a golden snitch when you saw one Draco. Or maybe that's why you lose every Quidditch game against Gryffindor."

"Ha ha, very funny. I meant why do you have one and why is it attacking me?" He reached out to catch the snitch but Topaz flew back to my shoulder before his fingers could grasp her.

"She wasn't attacking you, she likes you. She's got a name too, Topaz."

"That's great but why do you have it? I know that teams get to keep their catches but I've never seen someone keeping their snitch."

"The team gave it to me as sort of a farewell present. It's the last snitch I'll ever catch." I grabbed Topaz off my shoulder and set her down on my bed. I rummaged through my trunk and came out with a bag of sweets. "Ugh, this is all I have." I chucked a chocolate bar in his direction.

Ten minutes later I looked at the clock. "Draco, you have five minutes to get to Divination, don't you think you should get going?"

"Nah, the old hag won't notice I'm missing and if she does she'll just tell the class the she saw me getting into some 'terrible accident'." He imitated Professor Trelawney's fake ominous voice. "I figured I'd just hang with you. Unless you don't want me to." He pouted. I sighed and pulled him out of Gryffindor Tower before anyone, specifically Ron, came back from lunch.

The next two weeks flew by with studying for exams. The day before they started I was sitting on Draco's lap in a back corner of the library while I studied Potions. Draco sighed and I turned my head to look at him. "Nervous?"

"No, I just can't stand the suspension. Please?" He begged and I didn't even have to ask. As graduation drew closer Draco had been asking me to tell him who my father was. I had talked to my father about it and he said that he didn't mind if I told him, I just liked making him wait.

"Draco, there's only four days until graduation, you can wait." I gave him a soft kiss and went back to my textbook though I found it hard to focus with Draco nuzzling my neck.

"Let's go down to the lake." Draco begged five minutes later. "I'm bored."

I closed my textbook and sighed as I stood. He smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist. As we walked down to the lake a lot of people smiled at us. Apparently I had brought out the better side of Draco and ever since he had found out I was writing him those letters he had been nicer to everyone.

We reached the lake and sat down under the shade of a tree. "Please?" He asked again as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Four days." I reminded him and he huffed.

"What if I beg?"

"You've been begging." I reminded him and he huffed again.

"I'll be your slave for the rest of the day." He said, running his fingers through my hair.

"I don't need a slave."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Wait until graduation." I sighed. "But I'll tell you who my twin is." Draco pulled me up so that my head was resting in the crook of his neck. "Pansy."

He laughed. "Are you serious?" He scrutinized my face. "I suppose you do have the same black hair and pale skin. Do you have your mother's eyes or your father's eyes?"

"Mother's." I said and he kept quizzing me.

A dozen questions later he sighed. "Do I know this guy?"

"Yes, but I don't think you like him very much. But you will once you get to know him, I promise." I kissed the side of his neck lightly.

"You talk as if I'll be seeing him a lot after graduation." I nodded. "But my father said that we weren't living in our manor anymore. He said that we didn't need all the room and someone had offered to let us move in with them." I nodded again. "I'm moving in with you aren't I?" Nod. "Great, now I have to see Pansy everyday."

N.E.W.T.s flew by for the next three days and then came graduation. It was held out on the grounds and Draco Hermione and I had been separated. I sat near the Patil twins and Pansy, Draco was on the end stuck by Ernie Macmillan, and Hermione was sitting next to a Ravenclaw that I didn't recognize with Goyle on her other side.

Dumbledore stood up to give a speech but I tuned it out and was staring off across the lake where I could see a unicorn drinking. As if it could feel me staring at it it lifted its head and gazed at me. Before it galloped back into the Forbidden Forest it seemed to nod to me and I couldn't help but nod back as I watched it disappear into the trees.

By the time I had refocused on graduation Dumbledore had started reading out names and was already at Vincent Crabbe. Half an hour later my name was called and I walked up to the raised platform to get my scroll. I shook the Headmaster's hand and stepped off the other side where all the other graduates were standing.

I immediately found Draco and Hermione waiting for me at the edges of the group and we waited together as the ceremony came to an end. All in all it was a very different occasion than Muggle graduation was. We had no hats to throw up, no diploma's to take, only scrolls that stated our name and the school that we had graduated from along with our Head of House's signature.

After everyone's name had been called Dumbledore stood up again. "It has been a glorious seven years with all of you and I hope you succeed in the real world. Good luck." Everybody started clapping and that was it. The professors came down to mingle with the students and I saw Snape heading right for us.

"Are you ready to meet my dad?" I whispered in Draco's ear.

"More than." He responded as Snape walked up. "Are the three of you ready?"

"Severus is your father?" Draco exclaimed, looking at me in disbelief.

I laughed. "No, he's taking us to my father." I turned to the tall, dark man. "Do you have the Portkey?"

"I'm not an idiot. Of course I have the Portkey." He grumbled and pulled my father's favorite quill out of his pocket. We all placed a finger on it and Snape counted down. "3…2…1…" I felt the familiar pull behind my navel and shut my eyes tight.

--

A/n: Next chapter Draco meets Harry's daddy!! Thnx for reading!!


	9. Chapter 9:He's your father!

A/N: Here's the ninth chapter. Hope you like it. **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **After this my updates might be slower in coming. school has officially started… This chapter might be really short; I've got a bad case of writer's block…

--

"Talking"

'_Parseltongue'_

_Thinking_

--

Harry's POV

--

When the pulling sensation stopped I found myself sprawled on the ground. I stood up and brushed myself off, noticing that Hermione and Draco were doing the same.

"Welcome home Griffith." My father said and I turned to see him sitting in an armchair. Draco turned with me and I watched as his eyes went wide with shock.

"That's your father?" He asked. "Are you serious? That's impossible!"

"Improbable," I corrected, "but true."

"But he's a mass murderer. You're supposed to defeat him." His hands were gripping my shoulders and there was a crazed look in his icy blue eyes. "Why are you turning your back on the whole wizarding world?"

I could feel a familiar pressure behind my eyes and lowered my head. "No, I'm not. I swear I'm not." I whispered and broke his grasp, booking it up the stairs to my room. There I collapsed on my bed in tears.

Minutes later there was a pounding on my door but I ignored it. "Griffith, open the door. Come on, everyone's worried about you." Hermione called from the hallway. "We explained it to him and he feels really bad."

"Go away." I croaked and buried my face further into a blue pillow. I listened as her footfalls retreated from in front of my door before once again shutting myself off to the world outside of my misery.

Before I knew it I was asleep and dreaming. I watched as I lifted my wand and shot off Killing Curse after Killing Curse at helpless Muggles. The scenery changed and I saw Death Eaters bowing down to me and prisoners cowering in dungeons. It changed again and I saw myself torturing a young girl in front of what looked to be her parents. She cried out in pain and I laughed, the cruel sound echoing in the large room.

I awoke in a cold sweat. _That wasn't real._ I told myself. _It's not going to happen._ I walked slowly to the bathroom and took a long shower to calm my nerves. As I stood in the warm spray I closed my eyes and let the water wash away the images from my dreams.

When I got out I went to get some clothes out of my wardrobe and heard someone pounding on my door. "Go away!" I yelled.

"No!" A female voice called but it wasn't Hermione. "You're going to let me or I'm going to blow this door down."

"Can I get dressed first?" I asked, holding the towel I had wrapped around my waist tighter. I assumed that the silence on the other side of the door was a yes and hurried to get some jeans and a shirt on. Just as I was pulling the shirt over my head the door was opened and Pansy stepped in. "Hey Pansy." I greeted as she sat on my bed.

"Hello Harry. Oops, I mean Griffith. I just wanted to make sure that everything that happened at school…" She trailed off.

"It's all past us, don't worry." I said and she smiled. "Now if you would kindly leave my room. I'd like to be alone."

"But I'm not done." Her smile faltered a bit. "I just wanted to let you know that Draco's mine. I know that you and him have been dating but he's mine so you might want to save yourself the hurt later and break it off with him now." She smiled full force again. "I'll see you later!" She flounced out of the room, shutting my door behind her.

I sighed and sat down on my bed, hugging a pillow to my chest. Maybe she was right. As far as I knew they could have been in a relationship before. It sure looked like it with the way she hung off his arm all the time and I never saw Draco pushing her away.

With another sigh I walked over to my desk and followed Pansy's advice. 'Draco- I'm sorry.' I stared at the parchment and sighed. What else was I supposed to write? I dipped my quill in ink and pressed it to the parchment again. 'I used to wonder how you could love someone like me but now I know that it was never going to last. I hope you have more luck in the future. Griffith.' I stared at the words shining in black and crumpled up the paper to start anew.

'Draco-I'm sorry but I don't think I should see you anymore. It has nothing to do with what you did earlier; I swear it on my life. -Griffith." I nodded slightly and made my way to the owlery. On my way I ran into Hermione who was heading in the opposite direction, a letter clutched in her hands.

"Griffith, you have to take a look at this." She held the letter out and I took it from her hands. "It's from Fred and George.

'Harry and Hermione,' They wrote, 'We are disappointed to learn that the two of you are not coming to the Burrow for the summer. We would like to know when Harry found out about the disgrace we call our family only taking you in during the summer for the money. We promise that we took no part in that and hope to hear from you soon, Gred and Forge.'

I laughed and told Hermione that I'd write them back later before continuing on to the owlery. Halfway there I took an abrupt turn and went to find my father.

When I did he was in the Dining Hall talking to Lucius. He spotted me and waved me over. "Is there something you need?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me what room Draco would be staying in." I mumbled.

"I'll show you." It was not Father that spoke but Mr. Malfoy. He smiled at me as he motioned for me to follow him out of the Dining Hall. "Here it is." He said as we came to a stop outside of a door.

I bent down and slipped the folded note under his door then made to go back to my room. Mr. Malfoy grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him again. "That's all you wanted to do?" I nodded. "Do you know how much Draco has been beating himself up for what he said earlier?" I shook my head. "If he weren't sleeping right now I'd force you in there so he could apologize to you properly."

"He doesn't need to apologize. He didn't mean it and I don't care anymore." I told him, forcing my arm out of his grip. "I'm going down to the library, I'll see you later Mr. Malfoy."

I bolted before he could do anything more. Hermione was curled up in a green armchair in the library engrossed in a book and I sat down next to her without being noticed. That only lasted a few moments before she realized that someone else was in the library, and that someone else was me.

"Griffith!" She exclaimed. "Are you okay?" She slammed her book shut and focused all her attention on me.

"I'm fine Mione. I just needed some time on my own to, uh, work things out."

"Well, Draco should be up soon. We had to give him a Calming Draught and he's been sleeping it off ever since." She looked around for a clock then frowned before casting a time spell. "I'd say he'll be up in half an hour and the two of you can talk."

I made a mental note to be out of the library in half an hour before losing myself in a book on the theory of Occlumency.

--

A/n: Sorry this is such a short chapter but I've got major writer's block. How many people wouldn't mind the next chapter being from Draco's POV?

One more thing, I'm getting a lot of people putting this story on story alert but it's not the same for reviews. REVIEWS ARE THE CURE FOR WRITER'S BLOCK!!


	10. Chapter 10:I had to

A/N: Here's the tenth chapter of A Family of My Own

A/N: Here's the tenth chapter of A Family of My Own. I'm thinking of starting a new story as soon as I finish this one….it'll be about vampires though…I'm better at writing that. Anyway, hopefully this fic will be coming to a close soon…I'm really starting to run out of ideas. **Disclaimer: ME NO OWN**

--

Harry's POV

--

I just barely made it into my room before I heard Draco's voice floating up the stairs. Topaz unearthed herself from under my bed and hovered near the door, turning to me almost sadly. "I know, girl, it hurts me too." I held out a hand and she rubbed herself against it.

"Harry." The sudden voice at my door made me jump. No one in the house called me Harry except, "It's Draco, let me in."

Topaz zoomed happily to the door and turned to me, hovering just above the doorknob. "I can't, Topaz." I whispered. "I just can't face him."

The small golden ball was coming at me and before I could stop her she was down my shirt making sure that I walked to the door.

"Please Harry, just let me in." The voice pleaded. "I need to talk to you. Please."

My hand fell onto the doorknob and I took a deep breath. _What do I say?_ I thought frantically. "Okay." _Smooth._ I reprimanded myself furiously.

"I'm really sorry about offending you earlier. I didn't mean it. I really didn't it just came as so much of a shock and it was too much for me to handle at once. Please don't' break this off because of one mistake. I'm begging you." I could swear that I heard the blonde break out in sobs halfway through his apology.

"Draco," I said softly, holding Topaz tightly to my chest, trying to lessen the ache that had started there, "that's not the reason I'm ending this, ending us. I know this sounds really cliché but it's not something you've done, I promise. I've just," I hesitated for the right word, "realized that I can't keep stringing you along like I've been doing."

"Do you mean," the boy choked, "that you never loved me?"

The words cut right to my heart. I wanted to fling open the door and take the blonde into my arms but I knew that Pansy had liked him longer and I had no right taking him away from her. It was selfish of me and I had known from the start that it had been too good to last.

I opened my mouth and uttered the words that left a bitter taste in my mouth. "Yes Draco, that's exactly what I mean."

Footsteps fled down the hall and hung a right. I collapsed right there in front of the door and started to sob. Topaz hovered in front of my face when I finally let her go before fleeing to her favorite spot under my bed.

I had no idea how much time had passed before I finally calmed down enough to stumble to my bed. What felt like hours later there was a gentle knock on my door. "Griffith, are you okay?" Hermione asked softly.

"What do you think?" I lifted my head from my pillow and shouted at the door. "I just had to break up with the one guy that truly accepted me and you expect me to be okay?"

"No, I expect you to be miserable. May I come in?" She didn't wait for an answer as the door opened and her head poked around the frame.

"It hurts so much." I cried into her shoulder as she sat down on my bed.

"Then why did you do it?" She ran her slender fingers through my lengthening black hair.

I struggled with a way to explain my logic to her but came up blank. "It's hard to explain." I ended up saying. "But to me it all makes sense."

There was a long silence. "Griffith, are you sure you're doing the right thing?"

"No." I mumbled. "But it was something I had to do."

--

A/n: I know it's a really short chapter, the shortest of all of them, but I'm still trying to get through this writer's block…I don't remember where I heard this but 'when you hit a wall search it for a door.' now that's gonna bug me….where did I HEAR that?


	11. Chapter 11:Faker

A/N: Okay I'm really really really really really really really sorry for the…

A/N: Okay I'm really really really really really really really sorry for the….kinda long….delay!! I've been really busy with school work and the such and my dance classes have started up again (hip hop for anyone who cares). So updates may be slower in coming in the near future…sorry in advance…enjoy

--

Draco's POV

--

I stared at the door the kept me from Harry and felt my heart break into pieces. Holding back tears I ran down the hall and made a sharp left, almost running into Severus in the process.

"Draco," He gripped my shoulders as I almost fell backwards after stopping so quickly, "what happened?"

I buried my head into his midnight black robes and sobbed. He collected me into an awkward hug as I cried over the raven-haired boy that had rejected my love. "I want to go home." I cried but I doubted that the man had heard me.

"Pansy, if you have no reason for being here then I suggest you leave." My godfather suddenly said and I winced at the name.

"But I do have a reason." The high pitched annoying voice came. "I was checking to make sure that Draco was okay."

"And how did you come to learn about his predicament?" He snarled.

"The whole house could hear him crying." I almost risked coming out of the protection of Severus's arms. I hadn't started crying loudly until I had my face buried into the man's chest so no one could hear me except for my godfather.

"I don't think that's true Pansy." The man reprimanded. "Draco didn't start crying vocally until he reached me. Before that I heard absolutely nothing and I was just down the hall."

I peeked out of the folds of Severus's cloak and watched as the black haired girl disappeared down the stairs. "I have a feeling that she has something to do with all this." He said, his voice flat.

--

"Hand me the diced flobberworm." Severus ordered me as the two of us worked on Veritaserum in his potions lab. I eyed the jar with disgust as I passed it to the Potions Master.

"How much longer is this going to take?" I asked as I tried to avoid the fumes coming out of the silver cauldron.

"We're lucky I already had a batch started, otherwise it would take a month to finish." He said, adding a few more diced flobberworms.

"Okay," I drawled, "but how much longer?"

"About a week." He replied and I sighed. I didn't think that I could wait a week without being with Harry. He was the only thing keeping Pansy away from me and now that she had messed that up I was screwed. Don't get me wrong though, that's not the only reason I like him. I also love his messy black hair which was just starting to grow, his pink lips that looked as soft as silk, and his emerald eyes that reminded me of grassy fields.

Just thinking about him sent me off into daydreams and soon I was being pulled back into reality as the dark Potion's Master started pulling me out of the room by my arm. "What the hell?" I pulled my arm away and leaned against the wall outside the lab.

"I'm sorry," he said in a sickly sweet voice, "did you want to stay shut in there and die from the poisonous fumes?"

I grumbled unintelligibly and stomped down the hall, passing Hermione as I went. "Draco, wait up!" She called and I turned around. "Are you okay?" She paused and looked me over. "Of course you're not okay. That's the second time I've done that."

"Second time?" I asked, perking up immediately.

She nodded and looked around, searching for eavesdroppers. "He doesn't want you to know this but Griffith really didn't want to break up with you." She looked around again. "But you didn't hear it from me."

I just nodded confusedly and went up to my room.

--

Hours turned to days which in turn turned to a week. Harry avoided me at any means possible. Hermione tried to comfort me, telling me that eventually the whole thing would blow over and we'd get back together but if anything her words made the hurt worse.

Finally Severus was done with the potion and we put two doses in separate bottles. One for Harry, the other for the vile wretch that had torn us apart.

--

That night before dinner I gave Harry's dose to Hermione, with her promise that she would get him to the library before the potion wore off, then took a deep breath and went to sit next to Pansy.

It wasn't hard to slip the clear potion into her drink as she fawned over my hair. The next time she took a drink her eyes glazed over and I stood up. "Father," I announced, "Pansy and I are heading to the library. We'll see you later."

"Don't forget we're finally going familiar shopping in the morning. Don't stay out too late or we're leaving without you." Voldemort warned as we reached the doors. I nodded my understanding and pushed open the double doors.

"Why are we going to the library, Drakie?" Pansy whined. "You know I hate books."

"I have something…special, waiting for you there." I told her, hoping that Hermione would hurry up with Harry. The less time I had to spend alone with his twin the better. "Close your eyes, Pansy." I told her as we neared the library. "It's a surprise."

She squealed and slapped her hands over her eyes. I waved a hand in front of her face a few times to make sure she wasn't peeking and took her hand, swearing to myself that I would wash it in boiling water later. We entered the library and I sighed in relief when I saw the two chairs with ropes set up in the far corner of the large room, away from prying eyes.

Not five minutes after I had Pansy tied up Hermione showed up with Harry, who was following her willingly. I raised an eyebrow in her direction. "I promised him he'd be able to see you and he didn't put up a fight."

The second rope was vanished and Harry sat down in a chair far away from his sister. "Does he know why he's here?" I whispered to Hermione and she shook her head. I cleared my throat and looked directly at Harry, avoiding Pansy completely. "Why'd you break up with me?" No matter how many other, more subtle, ways I had planned to ask the question when I got up in front of him it just came out.

"Pansy told me to." He said, his voice bordering on monotone.

I turned to Pansy. "Why did you tell him to do that? You knew that I'd never like you."

She shrugged. "Because I wanted you all to myself on the off chance that you would end up liking me because there was no one else to turn to." She sneered as her eyes fell on Hermione. "Well, except for the Mudblood but you'd never dirty your bloodline with filth like her."

Just then Voldemort decided to stop by to see what we were up to and heard Pansy's comment. His eyes became a dark red as he stared at her in anger. "What was that?" He roared in a quiet voice, which just made it all the scarier.

Pansy shrugged again. "I said that Drakie would never dirty his bloodlines with Mudblood filth like Granger. I mean, I had to burn my robes after I got her hair on them."

Voldemort froze. "You got her hair on you?" Pansy nodded. "When was this?"

"I don't know, a few months before graduation." She said nonchalantly. I could tell by the look in her eyes that the potion was starting to wear off.

Without a word Voldemort swept from the room, his robes billowing out behind him in a very Severus-like fashion. I stared at Hermione who looked from me to Harry who was staring at Pansy in distaste.

"What just happened?" I asked no one in particular and everyone shrugged, except for Pansy who was still tied up. "Well, I suppose there's only one more question to ask before the potion wears off." I turned to Harry. "Do you still want to go out with me?"

Green eyes stared into mine as there was a long, drawn out silence. "Yes!" He finally burst out, jumping up and landing in my arms, hugging me tightly to his body. "Yes, yes." He kept muttering under his breath as I hugged him back.

"Now that this is all settled why don't we go up to my room?" Hermione suggested and I nodded to her over Harry's shoulder.

"Okay," the raven-haired boy said, "but we'll have to stop in my room first. Topaz has been dying to see you."

The three of us left the library and travelled up to the upper levels of the Manor. As soon as Harry opened his bedroom door I was attacked by a small ball of gold. "I missed you too Topaz." I laughed as the Golden Snitch snuggled into my cheek.

--

The next morning Harry woke me up early by jumping onto my bed announcing that it was time to go shopping. Before I could even register where I was I found myself out of bed and in front of the bathroom door. "You shower while I go get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs." Harry ordered jovially as he practically skipped out of the room.

Downstairs I found everyone waiting for me, Pansy still in a huff for us leaving her in the library yesterday.

"Before we leave I have a very important announcement to make." Voldemort said and we all turned our heads to the pale man. "I consulted with Severus about something that I happened to stumble across yesterday and we came to the conclusion that Pansy is not, in fact, Griffith's twin.

"When Severus had gone to get hair from her, to avoid talking to the horrid girl," he said as if she were not in the room, "he accidentally got a strand of Hermione's hair that had gotten on Pansy's robes in the event of a recent scuffle."

"But that doesn't explain how Pansy looks so much like the baby in the photo and Hermione doesn't." Harry piped up, his hand gripping mine.

"You are correct, my dear son." Voldemort said. "From the moment I had met this brilliant young witch I detected a sort of," he struggled for the right word, "magical signature, around her. I decided that it wasn't my business what she was doing with herself and decided not to mention it.

"As it turns out, Dumbledore had not given Selena to a neutral family but placed a look alike baby in her place. Selena actually was taken to a Muggle family and was told to be raised as any normal Muggle girl. The magical signature I detected is actually a particularly strong Glamour Charm which was placed on her at birth by the old coot."

He suddenly waved his hand and in Hermione's spot stood a girl about the same height with long, wavy black hair and stunning blue eyes that almost seemed to freeze you in place as they studied you. Her complexion was pale and perfect, just like Voldemort's and her eyelashes had thickened to look like Harry's.

"I'm sorry Pansy, but having witnessed everything you have in the past weeks you will have to be killed. I never liked you anyway." Severus said, stepping forward.

"Please, sir, if I could do the honors?" Harry stepped foreword shyly, slipping his hand from mine.

Severus looked shocked at the suggestion but stepped back and motioned the boy onward. "This is for all the pain you've caused me in the past years, especially the past week." He lifted his wand and with a flash of bright light the girl disappeared, a pile of ash in her place.

"Griffith," Voldemort said quietly. "I assumed wrong when I said both you and your twin have both Light and Dark magic." Harry, Hermione, and I turned to the red-eyed man. "You have White magic. It's even rarer. I thought that everyone who had it had died. Do you know how amazing this is?"

Both Harry and I turned to look at Hermione. She cleared her throat. "White magic is the combination of Light and Dark magic plus a little something else." Her voice was higher and more melodic now after her glamour had been dropped and I was surprised. I had never heard of a glamour being so strong that it changed the voice of the person. "No one has been able to figure out what makes the ones who can do White magic so much more special but every once in a while there is a White witch or wizard born." She froze. "But it used to be more common in twins."

"Can you teach us how to use it?" Harry asked, his eyes wide in wonder at his new found power.

"I'm afraid there is nothing to teach. To those who have it, White magic comes naturally, at first with strong emotions, as we all just witnessed, then later at will."

Harry and Hermione stared at each other as I snaked my hand into my lover's. He looked at me and smiled. "Shall we go shopping now?"

--

A/n: Next chapter the three get their familiars!!


	12. Chapter 12:Familiars

A/N: So here's theeeeeeee…

A/N: So here's theeeeeeee….i've lost count…is this eleven?? I think so…yeah, let's just go with that. Here's the eleventh chapter of A Family of My Own…that is the story…right? WAIT! This is chapter twelve….

--

Harry's POV

--

My father, sister, lover and I all looked at the most exotic animal store in the entire wizarding world. Sure they had all the typical animals but they were best known for their rare animals.

Draco immediately started pulling me towards the snake section, hoping to find one that would bond with him. I already figured mine would be a snake since I could speak Parseltongue but I really didn't mind. I was practically dragged down the length of the wall that contained the snake cages until Draco finally gave in with a huff and moved to a different part of the store.

I laughed and took my time, looking in each cage, marveling at the many different types of snakes. '_You.'_ One hissed. _'You are the one I've been waiting for.'_ The snake it came from was a deep green color with black eyes that seemed to drill through my head to my thoughts.

I reached my hand into the cage and the snake wound herself around my arm. _'What shall I call you?'_ I wondered as I went to find Draco and Hermione, who insisted that she keep her own name, to see how they were faring.

'_My name would be nice.' _She retorted and I chuckled. There was a hissed laugh from the snake before she elaborated._ 'My name is Oriana. I am glad to make your acquaintance Griffith.'_ I resisted the urge to ask her how she knew my name, knowing that I probably didn't want to know the answer.

I found Hermione looking at the selection of wild cats. Currently she was holding a baby panther with a loving look in her blue eyes. "Look at her Griffith!" She exclaimed when she saw me. "Isn't she just adorable?"

"The cutest." I agreed. "Is that your familiar?"

She frowned. "I'm not sure. I think so, but I don't really know how I'm supposed to tell." Before I could answer the baby panther licked her cheek.

"I'm thinking that she's your familiar." I laughed and together we went to find Draco. Oriana coiled around my arm and Hermione's familiar walking calmly next to us.

"Harry!" I heard Draco call from the depths of the store. "I can't find my familiar." Suddenly a shot of white passed my by and went in the direction of Draco's voice. "You've got to be kidding me!" I heard him exclaim.

As we approached him I found him holding a pure white ferret who was trying desperately to rest on his shoulder. I tried holding back a laugh and could tell that Hermione was doing the same. "It's not funny, you guys!" He objected as small giggles escaped my lips. "It brings back such bad memories."

No matter how many times he put the ferret back in its cage it kept finding a way out and back to Draco. "Harry," he complained after a while, "help me keep this thing away from me."

"No." I flat out replied, wincing at the sound of my old name. "Not until you learn that my name isn't Harry anymore. It's Griffith." I stalked away, opening the door to the ferret's cage on my way past it.

--

Back home I went straight to my room to make sure that Oriana knew that Topaz wasn't a threat to me and was almost like another familiar to me, stressing the almost so that the dangerous little snake wouldn't attack it while I slept.

Draco had ended up getting the ferret, cursing under his breath as his father paid for it, Hermione giggling on the other side of me were the blond couldn't get at her.

Topaz suddenly flew out of my room when Draco passed by and plopped herself into his robe pocket, frantically flying back to me so that Draco was pulled along. I laughed at the sight of Draco stumbling backwards down the hall.

When he got into my room I waved my wand and the door shut. Topaz removed herself from the pocket and flew onto my pillow where she usually sat when the bed wasn't being occupied. "You really are a little ball of trouble, did you know that?" The golden ball fluttered her wings at me.

"Is there a reason she brought me in here?" The blond asked, his familiar poking his face out of one of his pockets.

"I don't know." I tilted my head in question at Topaz but she was unresponsive, her wings curled up so that she simply looked like a ball of gold. "But I suppose I should apologize for before while I've got you in my evil clutches."

"Evil. Ha!" Draco snorted. "You don't have an evil bone in your body _Griffith_." He stressed my name and I felt my heart swell with delight.

I laughed. "That's not as true as you think it is."

--

In the kitchen house-elves were scuttling around trying to prepare for dinner. Few of them noticed the three of us standing in the middle watching the chaos but those who did gave us dirty looks and started to push us back out into the Dining Hall.

"Well, that was useless." Draco scoffed. "We didn't even get any food."

"Oh really, dinner's in an hour." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Can't you just wait until then?"

"No." We replied in unison. "An hour's too long." Draco whined.

"You boys are all alike!" She laughed. "You can't last two hours without food. Ron was…" She trailed off. "An idiot." She finally said firmly.

"Duh. I can't wait to get him in the final battle." Draco said, an evil glint in his eye.

"Alright, but whatever the two of you do, leave Dumbledore to me."

"And I get Ginny." Hermione nodded. "The bitch put me through too much torture over the years for her to get away with."

--

"Draco!" I heard a feminine screech echo throughout the manor. "Keep your thieving little ferret out of my room!"

I turned my head and saw Draco smirking. "What did you take this time?"

"Nothing of importance." He said as he took notes from a book with what I know recognized as Hermione's favorite quill."

"You do know that you can't keep taking things from her." I pointed out. "She'll find a way to get you back and it won't be pretty."

He twirled the quill around his fingers and looked at me, smiling. "I can and I will. She has no proof it was…" His words faltered as we watched Hermione stalk into the library with revenge written plainly on her face.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you will give me my things back." She held out her hand. Draco smiled guiltily and placed the quill gently in her outstretched palm. "_All_ of them." He winced slightly, stood up, and dug around in his pocket before unearthing a small notebook that looked to be a diary and one of Mindy's collars.

I bit back a laugh until Hermione had left the room. "I'd watch your back from now on."

"That's what I have you for." He said, reseating himself on my lap. "You're much better at all that defensive magic."

I sighed. "But Hermione's magic is just as strong as mine if not stronger so I'm not much help to you."

"If you're not much help to me then how am I supposed to defend myself?" He panicked, eyes wide.

I shrugged. "If I were you I'd offer up my services before she decides to take revenge."

Draco all but scrambled off my lap and out of the library. I chuckled as I opened the book that my boyfriend had been reading.

--

"Harry, you have to tell her to free me from this torture. It's been two weeks and she already has all of her things back." The blond whined one night as he massaged his hand. Hermione had been making him groom Mindy and take notes from the few White magic books she could find.

"I'll try to convince her but you know how well that worked last time." I said and the blond shuddered. The last time he had sent me to Hermione she had worked him twice as hard the next afternoon.

"You know what. Maybe I'll just talk to her myself." He said and scurried out of the room, Dash, his familiar, on his shoulder.

When he came back he sighed in relief. "She's let me off for good." He announced proudly.

--

"Draco!" A yell resounded off the walls of the manor. "You better keep Dash out of my things if you want to see him alive again!"

I turned to Draco who was lying next to me on my bed. "So on from Hermione to your father?" I asked him and he nodded gleefully. "You just better make sure that Dash steers clear of my father's things. If he finds anything missing I doubt Dash will live mere seconds after laying his little white paws on it."

Dash chose that moment to scurry into the room and run up Draco's shoulder holding a thin notebook. "And Severus?" I raised an eyebrow. "What is it with you and digging through other people's stuff?"

He shrugged. "You can learn a lot about a person from what they keep under their bed and around their rooms."

"That's it; I'm warding my room from now on."

"Don't worry. I haven't taken anything from you." He said.

"Then why do I see Dash gnawing on one of my encrypted galleons?" I pointed to the ferret trying to eat the gold.

"Dash!" Draco exclaimed. "You were supposed to put all of his things back where you found them!"

"All of my things?" I raised an eyebrow. "What did you take?"

The blond smiled and made a run for it but I put wards on the doors and he bounced off, right back to me. "I didn't take a lot." He said by means of excuse. "And I put it all back before you'd miss it. Please don't hurt me."

I laughed. "Why would I hurt you?"

Draco looked up from where he had curled protectively in an armchair. "I-I don't know. It seems as though you've been getting angry easily lately."

I frowned and thought back over the past few weeks. It was true that I was on the edge with my eighteenth birthday so near but I didn't recall hurting anyone. "I haven't hurt you before have I?" I worried, tears threatening to spill down my cheeks.

Draco looked uneasy. "No, you haven't really hurt anyone but a few things have exploded in your presence." He said, squirming in the chair.

"I think I need some time alone." I said dazedly, leaving the library without another word.

--

Dinner came and went and I hadn't seen Draco since I had left the library. I called Itsy and asked her where my boyfriend was. "He's in the library Young Master." She said and popped away.

I travelled down to the library and found Draco wondering aimlessly among the shelves. "Have you been here this whole time?" I asked, amazed.

"Duh!" He almost flew at me when he heard my voice. "You forgot to take the wards down you idiot!! Even the house-elves couldn't get them down! How could you just leave me here?"

I cringed, realizing he was right. "I'm sorry Draco." I said, collapsing into his strong arms. "I didn't mean to."

The blond seemed shocked at my reaction and held me stiffly until he realized what a distressed state I was in. He curled his arms around me and held me close to him. "It's alright. I'm not angry with you Griffith."

We stood there and stood there until I felt my eyelids begin to droop. "I'm heading up to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I stumbled out of the library, remembering to remove the wards, and up to my room.

--

A/n: I know there were a lot of non-important events in this chapter but I promise that the next chapter should be more interesting. THIS STORY SHALL BE ENDING SOON…I'm getting kind of sick of it….


	13. Chapter 13:Dumbles

A/N: Here's….the…..last….chapter….sob JUST KIDDING!! Although it will be over soon. This chapter should be PACKED with action…action-packed…I'm done now….

--

Harry's POV

--

My birthday came and went and Hermione was surprised to find that she got presents from everyone too. The school year had started and was approaching Christmas Break and we were patiently awaiting Christmas Day when we would get Dumbledore out of the castle.

I was edgy again but made sure that I didn't lose my temper and put the people I loved in danger.

Finally it was Christmas Eve and Draco, Hermione, and I got ready to attack. Lucius and Father were staying here to make sure that he wouldn't be able to leave once we got him here. It was once he was captured I would casually stroll in and reveal to him that I knew what a manipulative bastard he had been and that I was planning on getting revenge for taking him away from my family.

Dressed in Death Eater garb the three of us left the Manor and appeared in Hogsmeade, Hermione and I under a strong invisibility charm of our own invention and Draco under my invisibility cloak. As we approached the Hogwarts gates Hermione and I took down the wards surrounding the school.

Once inside we Apparated up to the Headmaster's office with ease now that the wards were down. The loud popping noise alerted him of our arrival and he looked around frantically, grey beard swaying. "Who's there?" He rasped in his elderly voice.

Hermione and I took off the charm as Draco snuck up behind the old man. "How did you get in here? I reinforced the wards just yesterday." He stood from his seat behind his desk and pulled out his wand. Before he could send a curse our way he slumped foreword onto his desk.

Draco stood behind him, wand out and a triumphant smirk on his pale face. "That was too easy."

--

"Why have you taken me here?" The old man asked when he came to tied to a chair in an empty room.

"I'd think that would be obvious." Hermione said and I could hear the smirk in her voice. "You're here so we can kill you."

I chose that moment to slip out of the room, unnoticed by Dumbledore. I shed the Death Eater mask and robes and tried to smooth my hair down unsuccessfully. When I re-entered Dumbledore looked at me in wonder.

"Harry, what on _earth_ are you doing here?" The old man asked.

"I'm here to talk to you." I said, leaning against the wall next to the door. "Well, for a while anyway, then I'm going to kill you."

Dumbledore gasped, his blue eyes still twinkling but this time it was fear that made them shine like so. "Harry, what has happened to you? You used to be such a good kid." His voice held the usual fake concern but now it was laced with fear.

"You know, I could say that you used to be a good headmaster," I snarled, "but then I'd be lying." I heard Draco cover a snigger at my comment.

"Harry, you don't have to do this." He pleaded. "We'll protect you from Voldemort."

"I don't need to be protected from my father." I spat, disgusted with the grey haired man. "And my name is _Griffith_."

Dumbledore winced. "So you found out, did you?" All the fake concern was gone from his voice; all that was left was disgust.

"Yes I found out and I can't believe you killed two innocent people just to make it look as if I weren't his son!" I yelled and magic crackled in the air. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself before I accidently killed the elderly headmaster. "Now, tell me what you know of White Magic." I ordered but the old man said nothing. "Tell me!" I shouted angrily, causing minor cuts to appear all over his arms and face.

"I'd rather die." He spat.

"Well, if that's how it's gonna be then maybe you should die." I raised my hand but it was instantly pushed back to my side by Draco. "Not now," he whispered, "we need to wait for our fathers to get here. Then you can kill him, I promise."

I gave him a minute nod and turned back to the old man. "Why do you think that Dark Magic is evil?" I couldn't keep myself from asking.

"Because it is." Was the only answer I got.

--

"Please?" I begged the Potions Master in the basement of the manor.

"No." He said for the thousandth time that afternoon.

"You'd give it to Draco if he asked." I complained cringing at how whiny my voice came out.

"That's because he's my godson." He countered.

I huffed and stomped out of the room. "I need you to get some Veritaserum from Severus." I whispered, Dumbledore's blue eyes burning a hole in my back.

"No problem." His words were muffled by the Death Eater mask. I thanked him and he left the room. When he came back he was empty handed. "He knew I was only asking so that you could use it." He said with a heavy sigh.

--

"FATHER!" I yelled from the Main Hall.

"What is it Griffith?" He came flying down the stairs to stand in front of me, worry evident in his ruby red eyes.

"Severus won't give me some Veritaserum to question Dumbledore." I knew that I sounded like a whiny brat but I needed to get a straight answer out of the headmaster turned captive.

Ten minutes later I was holding a small vial of the clear potion. Draco and Hermione held Dumbledore's mouth open and I poured a few drops onto his tongue.

I waited as it took effect before repeating my previous question. "Why do you think that Dark Magic is so evil?"

"Because I couldn't do it. I have so much Light Magic but no matter how much power I have I will never possess Dark Magic. Why do you think I killed Grindewald?" His voice was monotone and I was almost afraid of the anger that shone in his bright blue eyes.

"What do you know of White Magic?" I asked, eager to learn more of my new powers.

"It's even more powerful than Light and Dark magic combined. No incantations are needed and once the user of White Magic becomes even more powerful they need not even a wand to perform what they wish. There is no limit to what they can do with the power whereas Light and Dark Magic have no spells or charms for certain things." He continued to talk with me and Hermione hanging off every word.

Eventually Mr. Malfoy and Father showed up and started talking to Dumbledore as Draco, Hermione, and I went out into the hall to talk among ourselves.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Hermione as soon as the door had closed behind us.

She laughed and took off her mask. "Of course I heard that, I was in the same room as you."

"No limits." I said breathlessly. My mind wandered to all of the things I could do with magic now that I knew there was nothing I couldn't do. Eventually my mind went to all the people that had died because of me. Mainly my mother that I had only seen in a single photograph. "I wonder if…no, not possible. But maybe…" I mused and only realized I had said all that aloud when I got strange looks from Hermione and Draco.

--

"Dad?" I asked that night as he and I sat in his study. He looked up at me in alarm, I had only ever called him Father. "What's the extent of what I could do with limitless magic?"

He laughed. "If it's limitless then not even the sky is the limit. You could do anything you pleased." He went back to writing.

I sighed. His answer didn't help me any so I took a deep breath and asked a more specific question. "Do you think I'd be able to bring Mother back?"

The scratch of his quill stopped and everything was silent. His head slowly rose and his gaze met mine. "I-I don't know."

--

"We need more Veritaserum." I told Severus, bursting into his potions lab.

"What did you do with the bottle I gave you before?" He asked incredulously. "Pour it down the old man's throat?"

I paused and my hand flew to my pocked. Sheepishly I pulled out the vial almost filled with potions. As I did so I heard a small chuckle from across the room and watched in wonder as Severus laughed, his whole face lighting up.

--

"Would I be able to raise someone from the dead with White Magic?" I asked slowly, trying not to stumble over the words.

"It would take an immense amount of energy and you'd have to have a fresh body to put the soul in but yes, it could be done."

"Has it been done before?"

"No. Two wizards tried it before but didn't have enough power nor energy and died in the process, only succeeding in producing a ghost."

"How is it done?" I asked, shaking with a mix of excitement and nervousness.

"I'm not sure, I have never seen the process firsthand." He replied.

--

A/n: Should Griffith try and bring his mother back? Whose body shall he use?...no really, I'm asking, I have no idea!! HELP!!


	14. Chapter 14:Bella's Back

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Voldemorts grl for giving me my fortieth review making this my most reviewed story…neway, not many more chapters left now

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Voldemorts grl for giving me my fortieth review making this my most reviewed story…neway, not many more chapters left now.

--

Harry's POV

--

I wandered around the Manor as the others continued to question Dumbledore. My every thought was focused on whose body to use if I were in fact to bring back my mother. She had to be older, not a Hogwarts student, but not Professor McGonagall or Professor Sprout's age. I was pulled out of my musings as I ran into someone.

"Sorry." I muttered, looking up to see who I had bumped into. Bellatrix Lestrange looked down at me with a crazy smile on her face. I almost brought out my wand to hex her but remembered that Father trusted her and that she was in on everything.

"Griffith!" She said happily. "It's so good to finally meet you in person." Her arms wrapped around me and held me tight. I stiffened a bit before returning the hug. "So where is good ol' Tommy?" She asked, looking around. "I just got back from a six month mission and no one's here to ask me how it went."

"He's downstairs questioning Dumbledore." I said absentmindedly, my thoughts returning to the possible resurrection.

"So he finally managed to capture the old coot. Which plan finally succeeded?"

I looked up at her blankly. "I went and got him, with Hermione and Draco."

"Ah!" She laughed. "My nephew is here too! It's been ages since I've seen him. Where is he?"

"With Father." I said, stepping around her and starting to wander again. When I finally put a stop to my travelling thoughts I found myself in a room I had never been in before. The room was empty of material items but there was a presence to it that sent shivers down my spine.

I exited the room and found Oriana slithering around the kitchen looking for mice. _"What do you think of me resurrecting my mother?" _ I asked her as she slithered up my leg.

"_I don't know, I never knew her."_

"_You're right. I should go ask Nagini."_ I set off towards my father's office where Nagini enjoyed curling up in front of the fireplace. _"Nagini?" _I hissed, poking my head around the door. There was an answering hiss from somewhere inside the dimly lit room. _"I was wondering what you thought of me resurrecting my mother."_

"_I think you should do what you think is right, and if you do end up doing it read up on it as much as you can first."_ I thanked the large green snake and closed the door

--

Father was just finishing the questioning as I re-entered the room. "Where were you?" Draco whispered. "You missed a ton of information."

"You'll just have to fill me in later." I murmured.

"But where were you?" Hermione whispered into my other ear.

"Thinking." I said and turned all of my attention to the last of Dumbledore's answers.

"That doesn't explain much." She hissed but I ignored her. Eventually she turned away with a huff, her arms crossed over her chest.

--

"I don't see why we have to keep him alive." Mr. Malfoy whined at dinner. "The 'Light' side is almost useless without him. If we kill him then we've pretty much guaranteed that we win the war."

No one answered him and he started grumbling nonsense into his plate of food as the rest of us sat in silence. I stared at the table in front of me as my mind travelled off to the problem that had been constantly nagging at me all day.

--

"Dad?" I asked that night as he passed by my room on the way to his study. He nodded for me to continue as he leaned against the doorframe. "I don't think I'm gonna be able to bring her back." Even as the words left my mouth I felt horrid for saying them.

Hurt crossed Father's face but he quickly masked it. "That's okay Son." I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as the title passed his lips. He hadn't called me that in a while and I knew that I had disappointed him. He smiled at me but there was no emotion behind it and left the room.

--

"I can't believe I did that to him." I said as I collapsed onto Draco's bed. "He looked so hurt and disappointed."

Draco gave no verbal response but instead wrapped me in a hug and we fell asleep like that.

--

A/n: Sorry for two reasons. One) a lot of people wanted me to bring his mother back but I couldn't figure out a good way to do it Two) this chapter is painfully short.


	15. Chapter 15:Uh Ohs

A/N: Well, here's another chapter…to tell you all the truth I'm really getting bored with this story so it's gonna end REAL soon…this will pro'ly be another shorter chapter…

A/N: Well, here's another chapter…to tell you all the truth I'm really getting bored with this story so it's gonna end REAL soon…this will pro'ly be another shorter chapter….just cuz I'm sick and my head is KILLING me. I really wanna thank everyone for their reviews. This is my longest, most viewed, reviewed, favorited, and alerted story and that makes me happy. This chapter is dedicated to Brookslocklear who gave me my 50th review…thank you!

--

Voldemort's POV

--

As soon as the words came out of Griffith's mouth I felt my heart sink low into my gut. I tried not to let it show on my face but it was difficult to control the hurt.

I swear I made it to my study in record time and slammed the door shut. Nagini hissed something at me but I couldn't make anything out over the roar of disbelief in my ears. I sat myself down in an armchair in front of the fire and stared at the leaping flames.

It wasn't for a few hours that I finally left that seat and even then I only went to sit behind my desk and stare at the papers in front of me.

--

"Voldemort?" Severus asked the next morning. "Are you alright? You look as if you didn't sleep at all last night."

"I didn't." My voice was void of any emotion.

Severus and Lucius looked at me worriedly. "Did something happen last night?" The blond man asked quietly.

I surveyed the room for any eavesdroppers. "Griffith decided that he wasn't going to bring **(A/N: I can't believe I don't remember her name…back to previous chapters….crap, I think I deleted the only one's that have her name…shoot. Grawr, I'm just gonna assume it's Riana.) **Riana back."

The two men looked at me with sympathy clear in their eyes. "It's his decision." Severus finally said. "Don't try to talk him into doing it, I'm sure he feels bad enough already." As if to prove his point Griffith walked into the room looking disheveled.

"Good morning." Lucius said but the raven haired boy didn't react. Instead he sat himself down at the table and started banging his head against the wooden surface.

"Griffith!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing?" No answer came as the pounding continued. "Stop that before you hurt yourself."

The banging stopped but still no words came from the distressed boy. "Griffith, are you okay?" Lucius asked tentatively.

"No." The reply was short and muffled by the table top but at least it was voiced.

"What's wrong?" I asked, kneeling beside the boy and trying to get him to look at me.

"I let you down." He mumbled.

"No, Griffith, no you didn't." I lied through my teeth.

A humorless laugh came from the green eyed teen. "Nice try but I'm not stupid."

"Okay, so maybe I'm a little disappointed but I can live with it and it's not your fault. If you hadn't found out about this I'd still be living without your mother so this changes nothing." It was a lousy attempt at comfort and apparently Griffith thought so too.

--

"Tom!" A feminine voice yelled and I cringed.

"Bella!" I tried to put as much enthusiasm into the reply as I could but it failed miserably and the black eyed witch noticed.

"What's got you so down Tommy boy?" I ground my teeth at the nickname.

"Nothing, I just didn't get any sleep last night." I lied.

--

"Voldemort, you really should go get some rest." Severus told me as I spaced out in his lab. "You haven't been listening to a word I've been saying."

"Of course I have."

"Oh, I'm sorry. When I started talking about how Dumbledore escaped from the dungeons and was now having a wild affair with Griffith and you didn't react I just figured that you weren't paying me any attention." A rare smile crossed his thin lips and I sighed. "I'm sorry Severus, you're right." I dragged myself out of his lab and up to my bedroom on the fourth floor.

--

"Dad?" There was a knock on my door that brought me back from my daydreaming. I gave a grunted answer and the door opened. Hermione poked her head through the doorway. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not a thing. Is there something you need?" I leaned against the headboard of the large bed.

She looked uneasy for a few seconds. "Griffith is really beating himself up about not bringing our mother back. I think you should go talk to him. He's sure that you hate him now."

I sighed and got up. "Alright, I'll go talk to him. Where is he?"

Hermione's face lit up. "He's in the library, Draco's with him."

--

"I should just do it." I heard Griffith say as I walked into the library. "It would make everyone so much happier."

"But would it make you happy?" I heard Draco ask softly.

There was a long pause before my son answered. "I don't know. It's hard for me to imagine bringing someone back that I don't even know. I have no idea what she's like but if Father loved her so much she has to be nice."

I stopped behind a bookshelf to think over his words. He had a point when he said he had no idea what she was like. I sighed and stepped into view. "Father!" Griffith stood from where he had been sitting in Draco's lap. "I have thought over my decision and I've changed my mind. I will bring Mother back."

I sighed again and rested a hand on my son's shoulder. "You will do no such thing." I told him looking directly into his eyes. "You should always go with your gut instinct and never look back and try to reevaluate your decision. I have become happier than I have been in a long time since I found you and your sister. Even if it's just the three of us we're family and I'm not going to let you risk bringing your mother back."

"But-" he started but I cut him off. "No, the transfer of her soul to another body could kill you and that would be even worse than letting her rest where she's been for the past seventeen years."

Before I could do anything he hugged me tightly and I could feel a wet spot forming on my shoulder. I held him as he cried; doing everything I could to calm him.

"He's right Griffith." Draco said and I jumped a bit, having forgotten that he was there. "Everyone here would be devastated if we lost you. They've learned to live without your mother and even with her back they'd have to learn to live without you."

Eventually the tears stopped and Griffith pulled away. "I love you Dad." He murmured and my heart leaped with joy. It was then I realized that I had never heard those words come out of his mouth before neither had I ever spoken them to him. "I love you too Griffith." I whispered, pulling him back into a hug.

--

"What's going on?" I asked as I was awoken by a frantic Griffith two weeks later.

"The Order heard about Dumbledore's capture and death. They've come to fight." He said as he threw me a robe and my wand.

"How did they find us?" I put the robe on quickly and started to walk out the door before noticing that it was backwards. I fixed it and followed my son down to the Main Hall. I could hear shouting coming from the other side of the entrance doors and almost started shaking.

"They extracted the memories from Severus." He started shaking. "Afterwards they killed him." I rested a hand on his shoulder for comfort and he leaned into my side.

"We will mourn after the battle is won. Let us go before we lose any more." I said, my voice cracking, and we headed out the door into the middle of the fighting.

--

A/n: There's only gonna be like, two or three more chapters sooo, yeah….I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!


	16. Chapter 16:Thank You

A/N: Here be the next chapter

A/N: Here be the next chapter.

--

Griffith's POV

--

I awoke to the sound of screams coming from outside my window. I looked down onto the grounds of the manor and saw a huge fight going on. Throwing a pair of robes on, I ran out of my room and downstairs. Draco and I literally ran into each other and he informed me of what had happened.

"They killed him." He cried, his red eyes starting to tear up. "They killed Severus and now they're attacking the manor. Go get your father."

I took the blond up in a hug before dashing up the stairs to get to my father. After waking him we burst out of the manor and into the battle. I looked around and saw Draco dueling with McGonagall and Hermione literally killing Ginny. Lucius, Bellatrix, Rabastan, and Rodolphus were casting spells and hexes at various members of the 'Light' side.

Suddenly a Stunner was sent right at me but I quickly sidestepped it. I glared at Ron who was red in the face. "Why don't you fight like a man Weasley?" I snarled, raising my wand.

Two or three more hexes were sent my way and I easily dodged them. "Is that all you got?" I laughed maniacally. "This is gonna be too easy." I wasted no time torturing him but went right for the kill. Summoning a colony of spiders I sent them into every crevice of his body and ordered them to eat anything they could find. After a bit of shrieking in both pain and terror the redhead fell silent and collapsed.

--

"Was that it?" Rabastan asked after the last enemy had been taken care of.

"Definitely not." I answered. "They'll be more next time." With a wave of my hand all the corpses disappeared and the ground looked as if nothing had happened since last night.

"And we'll be ready for them." Draco said, staring off into the distance with a look in his blue eyes that just ripped my heart to pieces. I motioned for everyone to go on inside so Draco and I could be alone.

When they were gone I gathered the blond up in my arms and let him cry on my shoulder. As he did so I let a few silent tears escape my own eyes. While I had not known Severus well and he and I didn't get along nine out of ten times I talked to him he was still a good man and a valued person on our side of the war.

--

I looked around once again for onlookers before raising my hands over the body wrapped in black robes. "Please work." I whispered before emitting a bright white light from both my hands.

The intense glow surrounded both me and the body and I had to close my eyes so I wouldn't go blind. When I opened them again I was walking with the souls. "Severus!" I called loudly and millions of souls turned to me.

"What are you doing here?" An old woman's soul asked. "You ain't dead yet."

"I need to get Severus Snape back. Please help me. There's someone back on earth that misses him so much and it hurts me to see them so depressed." I pleaded with the souls.

"Griffith?" A tinkling woman's voice asked and I turned to see my mother floating towards me.

"Mother?" Tears filled my eyes. "Forgive me Mother but I cannot bring you back with me. I'm only here for Severus."

"Oh Child, I cannot expect you to bring me back with you. I'm comfortable here and your father is comfortable back home without me. We will be together again someday." She smiled at me. "Now let's find Sev so you can get back before your energy runs out."

--

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Severus exclaimed when he saw me.

"Draco needs you." I pleaded. "He's not taking your death well and neither is his father. Please just come back with me."

The man looked shocked. "You want me to come back?" He finally managed to ask and I nodded. "I never thought the day would come when I'd have to thank you but…thank you, Griffith." His black eyes sparkled with gratitude.

"You're welcome but can we please hurry? I can feel my energy draining and I'm afraid there's not much time left."

--

The bright light disappeared and I watched as Severus sat up and smiled at me. I mustered up the energy to smile back at him before falling into a black abyss of comfort.

--

"Griffith!" I heard someone exclaim. "Please wake up! It's been four days and you haven't moved. Please don't die." Something wet fell on my hand and I was slightly aware that something was gripping it quite tightly. I moved my fingers slightly and heard a gasp come from the speaker. "Can you hear me?" I moved my fingers again before promptly losing all sense of what was going on again.

--

"I swear he was moving yesterday." The voice said from somewhere to my right.

"Griffith." A deeper voice said. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes." I mumbled. "Now go 'way and let me sleep." My voice was rough from not being used and it took energy to make it work so once again I lost all awareness and fell into a pool of darkness.

--

"Griffith." I heard Hermione say. "Please wake up. Everyone's so worried about you."

I cracked on eye open for just long enough to see everyone gathered by my bedside. "'M fine." I mumbled. "Just let me sleep."

"You've been sleeping for seven days." I heard my father say. "It's time for you to wake up."

"'S Snape better?" I asked, cracking my eyes open again. The light was too much to handle and I had to close them again.

"Yes, he's doing fine." Draco said and I could hear the smile in his voice. "I'm so proud of you for bringing him back.

"Mother." I mumbled. "She told me to tell Father something."

"I'm listening." His voice came.

"She wanted to tell you that she still loves you," I yawned, "and that she'll see you in the future. She's been waiting for you all this time but she says she doesn't care how long she has to wait, she'll still be there when you die."

"That's just a bit creepy." Someone said and everyone started laughing.

--

"Griffith?" I opened my eyes and found Draco standing above me in the dark. "Are you okay?"

I pulled myself up to rest against the headboard of my bed. "I'm fine; it's just going to take me a while to get used to the light again." I waved a hand and the room was bathed in the dim glow of a dozen candles.

"Thank you." He whispered and snuggled into me.

I kissed the top of his blond head. "You're welcome."

--

A/n: Well that's it…for now….bye.


	17. Chapter 17:Accident

A/N: Um, not many chapters left…yeah

A/N: Um, not many chapters left…yeah. This chapter is dedicated to Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin

--

Griffith's POV

--

"Griffith!" Draco yelled from the bottom of the staircase. "Hurry up, we have to get going!" I sighed and set Oriana down on my bed. "Are you coming?"

"Hold your horses Draco, I'll be right down!" I shouted out my open bedroom door and down the stairs.

There was a slight pause before Draco responded. "What are you talking about? I don't have any horses to hold onto!"

I laughed and grabbed my wand off of my bedside table. When I got downstairs Draco stared at me confusedly and I just laughed some more as we left the manor. "I can't wait to see Mad-Eye's face when he sees that Sev is still alive."

"You're not going to see anything if you two don't get a move on." My father laughed from a few feet ahead.

--

The nine of us showed up at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Inside we could hear the Order bustling about preparing for the battle. Hermione and I easily removed the wards and sent Severus in first. As soon as he was at the door Hermione and I followed cloaked with strong Invisibility Charms.

"-supposed to be dead!" Mrs. Weasley was yelling when we entered the door. "I watched Mad-Eye kill you."

"And you were at the battle." Snape said calmly. "From what I hear is that everyone there died, even your brat of a son."

Both Mrs. and Mr. Weasley burst into tears. "We didn't know he was there. We wouldn't have left without him if we had known he and Ginny had snuck out."

I had to hold back a laugh as I snuck by all the adults and to the stairs. This wasn't so much a battle as a rescue mission. Everyone else was just here to make sure that we didn't get hurt, because, Merlin forbid, I get hit with a curse.

A few days after the battle on the lawn of the manor Fred and George had written me another letter and asked if we could bring them to the manor. Only they worded much more dramatically but what more could I expect from the twins.

Up to the third floor Hermione and I travelled silently until we got to the twins' room. As we entered we prepared to take off our Invisibility Charm until we noticed that there was a third red head in the room.

"It's okay Harry, he's with us." One of the twins said and I looked at them in shock.

"The name's Griffith." I ground out. "And how did you know I was here?"

The other twin laughed. "We put a revealing powder on the door handle that activates once you're in the room. It's one of our most recent inventions."

I was in awe that the two of them could make something that could cancel out even my White magic. It faded and I noticed the other redhead standing against a wall watching me closely. "Charlie," I acknowledged, "it's nice to see you again."

The man nodded and took a step closer his arm outstretched. I grasped his hand in a firm greeting and smiled. "So you're willing to go against your family and fight with me?"

"You know it!" The twins chorused and Charlie laughed but nodded his agreement. "So how are you getting us out of this dump?"

Hermione and I looked at each other. "Well, we were just gonna Apparate out of here, but if you guys are looking for something creative then I guess we can leave you here for a few more weeks while we come up with a plan."

The look on the twins' faces was priceless as Charlie burst out laughing in the background. "No!" They shouted, each of them pulling on one of my arms. "We're fine with Apparating!"

--

"So this is where you've been living?" The twins asked in awe when I showed them around the manor.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice but it gets boring sometimes." I glanced at them. "I have a feeling, though, that with you two here there won't be a dull moment."

--

"You two won't mind sharing a room will you?" I asked the twins as we ventured up to the second story.

"We wouldn't have it any other way!" They cheered and high fived.

"Just no experiments in there." I said sternly, fighting to keep a straight face. I heard a groan of disappointment behind me. "There are potions labs in the basement for that."

Stunned silence came from behind me and suddenly I was being attacked by the pranksters. "Fred, George, let him breath!" Charlie laughed from behind us.

--

"This is your room." I told Charlie, holding my ripped shirt in one hand. Fred had accidentally ripped it off as he was pulling me down to the basement so I could show them where their new lab would be. I purposely sent them to the one furthest away from Severus's because who knew what the man would do with explosions going on next to him all day.

"Thanks a lot." The man said quietly, setting the few things he had brought with him down on the bed and looking around. There was a shimmer of sadness in his eyes as he finally came full circle.

"Are you okay?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah, I guess it was just harder to leave my parents than I thought it was." He smiled but I could tell that he was trying to hold back tears. With a shake of his head he continued, "But it's fine. I chose to do this and I still want to. I just wish that my parents could see the point that you are trying to make."

--

"Griffith!" Came the whiny tone of the twins calling from their lab. "We need you!"

I groaned and stood from my armchair in the library. Draco looked up at me. "Do you have to go?"

"If I don't they'll keep yelling." Draco gave me a blank look and I sighed. "Your godfather is down there and he's still a bit crabby from the whole death experience."

"Then I'm coming with you. I barely see you anymore." I blushed with guilt. It was true, he was either with his father training and I was free or I was holed up with my dad making plans while he wandered around bored.

"I'll be right back." I said. "They probably just want to test out one of their new products on me. Unless you want to help…" I trailed off and looked at him expectantly.

"On second thought," the blond said, sitting back down, "I'll just stay here until you come back."

I chuckled as I left the library and headed down to the lowest level of the manor. As I reached the door my magic reached out and opened it just as the twins yelled at me to stay out. The last thing I remembered before blacking out was smelling something too strong and the twins rushing me out of the room.

--

"What happened?" I croaked when I came to. I cracked my eyes open and saw everyone standing over me.

"Are you okay?" One of the twins asked.

"Yeah, I think so." I sat up and rested against the headboard. "But what happened?"

"One of our experiments went a little haywire-"

"And we wanted to know if you'd be able to clean it up from outside of the door so you wouldn't be affected too." I studied the twins closely but couldn't see anything wrong with them.

"What did it do?"

Everyone looked at each other nervously before a mirror was shoved in front of my face. As soon as I saw my reflection I gasped and dropped the mirror into my lap. "Can you reverse it?" I asked worriedly; hope building up inside of me knowing that the twins had obviously reversed it on themselves.

"That's the thing." Charlie said. "The twins have done everything they could to fix it but nothing worked.

--

A/n: OMG what do you guyses think happened?!


	18. Chapter 18:Another Blond

A/N: Here's yet another exciting chapter in A Family of My Own…in case you couldn't tell that was sarcastic. I'm so utterly BORED right now. Before I forget I wanted to thank the two people who put this story in their C2.

--

Draco's POV

--

The twins' identical shrieks put my senses on overdrive and I hightailed it down to the labs (don't ask me what hightailed means; it's a term Griffith uses often when telling stories. I honestly don't get what it means. He doesn't have a tail…does he?).

When I reached the stairs I saw a brunette twin and a raven haired twin carrying a blond Griffith. I set my death glare on the both of them and they had the courtesy to look sheepish. "We tried to warn him not to come in." They chorused, trying to get a better grip on the unconscious boy.

"So why is he unconscious when you aren't?" I asked, directing them to the nearest guestroom.

"We're not sure." The brunette started.

"Maybe he's allergic to something we put into the potion." The black haired twin suggested setting my boyfriend down on the large bed in the center of the room. The two of them took out their wands and sent a spell spiraling towards Griffith. Nothing happened and I glared at them.

"Perhaps that's the wrong spell." The brunette offered but I could tell that neither of them believed that. They sent the same spell at each other and instantly they were both red heads again.

"You two _will_ find a way to turn his hair back or you better believe that neither of you will have a clue who you are by tomorrow morning." The two young men gulped and started talking in hushed whispers. Every now and again they'd look at me and eventually they spoke. "Why don't you go get everyone else, we may need all the help we can get."

Their suggestion sparked an idea. Hermione could fix Harry's hair with her White magic. I went racing through the house gathering up everyone I could find. Hermione was the last person I found huddled up in a room at the back of the house practicing her magic without her wand.

"Hurry, the twins have done something to Griffith and they can't fix it. Do you think you'd be able to help?" She nodded solemnly and we went racing back to the guest room only to find it empty. We both looked at each other and ran up to Griffith's room.

There he was with everyone huddled around his bed, the twins still shooting spells and counter-jinxes at the blond young man. Hermione and I pushed to the front. She muttered something and there was a bright flash of light. When I opened my eyes Griffith looked exactly the same. She pulled out her wand and tried a few more spells before turning to me and shrugging.

"It could be worse." The older Weasley told me.

I looked at Griffith and sighed. I suppose I could get used to him being blond but that was supposed to be _my_ thing. "I suppose." I tilted my head and studied my boyfriend. "I mean, he could be a redhead." I fake shuddered then burst out laughing. Realizing I was joking the three Weasleys joined in.

A sigh came from the bed and the room went silent. Everyone turned to Griffith and watched as his eyes cracked open. "What happened?" He asked; his voice rough and scratchy.

"Are you okay?" One of the twins asked him.

"Yeah," he croaked, "I think so." He pulled himself up and leaned against the headboard. "But what happened?"

"One of our experiments went a little haywire-" One of the twins said but I had already started to tune them out and focus on how much softer his hair looked now that it was lighter. As his head moved his hair swung over his shoulder and I wanted to reach out and touch it. I mentally shook my head and refocused on the conversation.

"What did it do?" Griffith was asking and I bit my bottom lip nervously. Grabbing a mirror from the top shelf of his wardrobe I shoved it in front of his face. He gasped and dropped the mirror onto the bed covers. "Can you reverse it?"

The older Weasley shook his head. "That's the thing. The twins have tried everything to fix it but nothing worked."

"I could brew you a Hair Dye Potion." Severus suggested.

"No." Everyone stared at him shocked. "I think I'll keep it for now. I've been looking for a new look." He smiled up at me and I sat down next to him wrapped my arms around him and pulling him into a hug.

"I think it looks good." I whispered to him so that no one could hear. His face flushed and he sent everyone away, gripping my arm tightly so that I couldn't move.

As soon as the last person had left the room he turned to me, a grim look set on his delicate features. "The final battle will be coming up soon." He stated.

"Yeah, it's approaching fast." I reveled in the spicy scent of his cologne.

"I don't want you fighting." He said, pulling away slightly. I tried to protest but he cut me off. "I'm not going to lose someone I love again. You are what's most important to me and I want to keep you out of harm's way."

"Griffith," I argued, "I can protect myself. I've been working on my dueling and you know that I'd be able to handle anything thrown at me." He tried to get a word in but I shushed him with a stern look. "If you wanted to keep everyone that you loved safe then you'd be out there fighting this battle on your own." Griffith sighed. "Listen, whether you like it or not some people are going to get hurt."

"I know," he whispered sadly, "I just don't want it to be you." We sat there in silence for a while before he said, "I wouldn't be alone you know." It took me a while to figure out what he was talking about. "I'd have your godfather by my side."

I laughed and hit the young man with the nearest pillow. "Very funny, you know you love Sev."

"I do not! But we are pretty good friends now." He admitted. "Ever since I brought him back it seems as if there's this understanding between us. It's much better than the hatred that seemed to be directed at me before."

"He never hated you." I lied through my teeth. (Another one of Griffith's sayings that I don't get. I'm not saying it through my teeth, my mouth is wide open.) Griffith looked at me and I laughed. "So maybe he did a little but he hasn't since he found out who you were. He just never knew how to act around you."

--

A/n: So that's it, it wasn't too drastic, was it?! WHO WANTS ME TO KEEP HIM BLOND?!


	19. Chapter 19:Fighting

A/N: Sorry for the really long wait but there's been a lot of stuff going on and I've lost inspiration

A/N: Sorry for the really long wait but there's been a lot of stuff going on and I've lost inspiration. Here is the next chapter, number nineteen I believe, of A Family of My Own.

--

Griffith's POV

--

"Hello." Fred (I had finally been able to tell them apart) said, plopping down on the couch next to me. "You wouldn't possible be able to help me, would you?"

I put my book down and turned to the redhead. "What do you need help with?"

The twin seemed to struggle with words before saying. "My name."

"Draco!" I yelled and the blond came strolling into the room. His gaze fell upon the Weasley sitting on the couch and he turned right around and started leaving. As if an invisible rope had caught him around the middle he was pulled back to the center of the room where I stood, watching Fred nervously. "What have you done to him?"

"Only what I told them I was going to do." His eyes looked into mine with mock innocence.

"Well whatever it is you are going to reverse it." I said. "I do not need the two of them wandering around with no idea of who they are."

Draco sighed and pulled out his wand. "I don't see why you can't do it." Fred's eyes unfocused then refocused on the blond. "I mean, you can do anything you want." His eyes travelled to my hair. "Except, that is, change your hair back to normal."

"Because you need to apologize." I ignored his comment about my hair.

"Sorry Weasel One." Draco sneered, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Like you mean it." I growled.

"Um, Griffith, it's okay really." Fred interjected, no doubt sensing the tension that hung in the air.

I looked between the two before huffing and leaving the library. "Griffith!" A female voice called in alarm as I brushed past someone angrily. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course something's wrong!" I yelled, whirling to face the black haired witch. "There's only so much time before we either attack the Order or they attack us. The twins and Charlie still haven't settled in and Draco's doing something to them every time I turn my back! Charlie has taken to locking himself up in his room and I don't blame him. Draco has no respect for our guests and no respect for me! He's arguing with me at every turn and I just can't take it anymore!"

Bellatrix had taken a step back during my rant and had her wand held in one of her hands. "Listen, I know that all of this is stressful for you but you need to calm down."

"I can't calm down." I objected. "Draco's making it damn near impossible with his constant spells and hexes aimed at the Weasleys. On top of that my hair is blond and I can't get it to change back to black."

"I thought you wanted-"

"At the time I didn't mind if it had changed but now it's just weird and I want it back to normal. Nothings working and no one's goddamn prepared for the battle coming up."

"I'm sorry Griffith." She said and I looked at her confused for a second before a spell came whizzing towards me. In the split second before it hit me a shield went up around me and the blue light bounced back. Bellatrix dodged it and sent another spell.

--

I woke up on my bed with a killer headache. "What happened?" I asked no one in particular, not expecting an answer.

"You wouldn't calm down." Draco said from a chair next to my bed. "It took Aunt Bella, Sev, and Hermione to finally get you to calm down. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I climbed out of bed and walked to the door. My hand was on the doorknob when I paused and turned my head to the side. "Are you okay?"

"No." Draco sniffed. "I hate fighting with you." I turned fully around and suddenly my arms were full of the blond.

--

A/n: and this is where it ends. I know it's really short but it's more of a filler chapter. I'm thinking the next one will be the last chapter…unless I get ideas from either reviewers or my own mind but I'm sick as a dog so my mind seems to have taken a vacation.


	20. Chapter 20:Back to Normal

A/N: So here's the next chapter. This could very possibly be the last, depends on how it goes. Hope you like it.

--

Griffith's POV

--

The next morning my father shook me awake. "Hurry," he said before I could ask what was going on, "we have to leave now. Hogsmeade has been evacuated and now's the perfect time to plan our attack."

"But if it's been evacuated," I yawned, "nobody's gonna be there."

"No civilians are there but the Order is using it for headquarters since Severus burned down Grimmauld Place last week." My sight was suddenly obstructed as Father threw a pair of robes at me and they landed over my head. "They've just gathered together to start making plans so they're at their most vulnerable. Go wake the Weasley's, Draco, and your sister and meet us out there."

I nodded and the two of us split up. My first stop was Hermione's room right next door and she woke easily. I told her to go on down there without us and she left with a shimmer of light. Draco was harder to wake but as soon as I told him what happened he was rushing around preparing. The twins were already awake and working on new pranks and nodded solemnly when I told them what was going on. Charlie was by far the soundest sleeper in the entire manor. After calling his name numerous times and shaking his shoulders as hard as I could I started to devise another plan. Conjuring a bucket of ice cold water I prepared to dump it on him just as his alarm started ringing. His eyes opened and he stared at me in shock as a drop of water landed on his forehead.

"Is everyone here?" I asked my father once I got to Hogsmeade. He nodded and motioned for me to join Hermione in front of the building.

Together the two of us cloaked ourselves in invisibility and entered the two-story building silently. We could hear muffled voices coming from the top floor and we eyed the stairs nervously. A spark of light signaled that Hermione had skipped over the stairs entirely and I quickly followed suit.

Remus was at the head of the room talking to what was left of the Order. I snuck up behind Mr. Weasley and easily removed all the blood from his body, sending him to a quick death. By the time that two others had been killed they were starting to get suspicious.

Many people rushed out of the building only to be killed by the army that awaited them outside. Soon only Remus, Bill, Mrs. Weasley, and Tonks were left. Hermione and I revealed ourselves simultaneously and the four other occupants gasped.

Everyone from the battle outside rushed into the room and we easily outnumbered the 'Light' side. Mrs. Weasley looked at her three sons heartbroken and started sobbing. Bill wrapped his arm around her as he glared at Charlie. The twins stepped forward and raised their wands. In a flash of green light the two had killed their mother and eldest brother.

Remus and Tonks grasped hands and looked defiantly at us. "Father," I turned to face the man, "would it be alright if we didn't kill them?"

My father looked between me and the two survivors on the other end of the room. "I'm thinking you have a brilliant plan and I can't even begin to imagine what it is."

I smirked and easily knocked the werewolf and Metamorphous unconscious. Bellatrix and Rodolphus took the two and we all Apparated back to the manor.

After locking them in the dungeons Father called everyone into the Dining Hall. "I'm sure everyone would love to hear what you've been planning to do instead of killing them."

I looked around at all the eager faces and stood from my seat on Draco's lap. "Well, I figured that killing them was just what they wanted us to do to them. I mean, they had nothing else to live for. Their cause was gone and they knew that there was no way they would win. So, instead of killing them, I figured we'd make them personal slaves and that once we came clean to the entire Wizarding World we'd use them to show everyone what would happen to them if they thought that Dark magic was evil." Heads started nodding. "And instead of using the Imperious Curse on them, Hermione and I could do our thing and make sure that they followed our orders but knew what they were doing and tried to resist it." I sighed and tried to find a way to explain the spell work. "It'd be like they'd be under the Imperious Curse without the blissful feeling of having no control and no care over what they're doing."

--

It had been a week after the final battle and we were ready to announce the Order's defeat to the entire Wizarding World. Draco had been enjoying giving Tonks impossible tasks just to see her get tortured, even though they were family, and Hermione found entertainment in controlling Remus and holding the fact that he had kept me from family over his head.

Father had been to the Ministry and back many times under a disguise Hermione and I had put together and he was almost sure that he had the Minister understanding his ideas and views on the different types of Magic.

--

"I think it's time you went to the Ministry and offered your support to start rebuilding the Wizarding community." Father told me one evening after dinner.

"The Minister has mentioned many times that everyone's stressing over your disappearance and if you put in a good word for me then maybe the transition won't be so hard on everyone."

I sighed and nodded. "I guess I could."

And it was settled. The next day I would appear at the ministry looking as if I had been missing for however long they thought I had, I hadn't kept track, and talk to the Minister about rebuilding the community of Hogsmeade.

--

"Griffith!" The twins called from their private lab.

I groaned and stood from Draco's lap where he had been holding me hostage for the past half hour. The blond grabbed my wrist as I started to leave and held me back. "Do you really think it's a smart idea to go down there?"

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked, expecting him to let go of me and wish me luck. To my surprise he nodded and stood, never letting go of my wrist. "Nothing normal ever happens to you. Maybe with em there watching out for you nothing bad will happen." He said as we left his room.

--

"Is it safe to come in?" I asked the twins through the door.

"NO!" They both yelled and I narrowly avoided being run over as they both dashed from the room. "Sorry, but we can't let you see anything that goes on in there."

"So why did you call him down here?" Draco asked as he hugged me from behind. "We were very busy."

I laughed and hit the blond lightly before turning my attention back to the twins who had their wands out and pointed to me. They mumbled a spell together and I thanked Merlin that Draco was behind me to hold me up as the power of the magic knocked me off balance.

Once I regained my balance I asked, "What the hell was that for?"

The twins opened their mouths to answer but Draco beat them to it. "Your hair is finally back to normal." A kiss was planted on the top of my head. "And I like this look much better."

--

A/n: That might be the last chapter. Depends on whether or not my muse wants to COME BACK FROM VACATION!!


	21. Chapter 21:Epilogue

A/N: So here's the epilogue to the story and I'm sorry to say that it's a relief for me to be done because I was seriously running out of ideas. It doesn't help that my effing muse decided to move away… I'm currently searching for a new one but it's hard to find good help these days.

--

Griffith's POV

--

Six Years Later

--

I laughed as I ran after the young boy. Said boy tripped and fell and immediately dissolved into tears. "Mommy!" The boy started screaming. I scooped the boy up in his arms and carried him into the house.

Hermione heard the wails and came to the door. "What happened this time Nicholas?" She asked as she lifted him from my arms.

"I felled." The two year old whimpered, showing his mother his grassy knee.

"Griffith?" A masculine voice called from the fireplace and I looked to find my husband's face in the flames. "Are you going to be home soon? Lainey wants you."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth I was bidding goodbye to Hermione and my nephew. If my little girl wanted the moon I'd take it down from the sky and hang it in her bedroom. Of course, she wasn't really ours but we had decided to adopt her after her parents had been killed by the revolt three years ago.

--

"Daddy!" The four year old yelled and I found my arms full of the dirty blond haired toddler not ten seconds after I stepped out of the father.

"Were you misbehaving for Father?" I asked, resting her against my hip as I walked to the kitchen. She shook her head. "Are you sure?" I asked and she nodded.

"She was being a right brat." Draco laughed, leaning against the counter. "Wouldn't stop crying until I called you."

"Why was that?" I asked the blue eyed angel in my arms.

"Cuz I missed you." She snuggled into my neck and hugged me tight.

"You know I was just over at your aunt and uncle's house." I told her. She nodded but didn't loosen her grip. I looked at Draco and we shared a stern look. It had been last year to the day when another revolt had started and she had almost been taken from us while I was at my father's house.


End file.
